digimon dragon's curse book 1 spirit of the abys
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: This is a story I wrote a while ago. There will be a second story to go with it but I am still editting it.  The warriors are called back to the Digital World to deal with another crisis a little over a year after Cherubimon was defeated. will a new girl
1. Chapter 1

Digimon:

Dragon's Curse:

Book 1:

Spirit of the Abyss

By

Linkandroid12

A/n:

I do not own Digimon Frontier or Digimon … some awesome Japanese dude does. I do own Reimei, Brittany, Estraiyamon, aliasmon, and all digievolutions you may not recognize.

I used a combination of Japanese names and English names in this story. I decided to use the Japanese spellings for mostly everything because the English spellings are so boring.

Just so you guys know this story takes place after Cherubimon was defeated.

That's all I guess. I talk way too much!

Chapter 1:

New Teamate?

[picture of Reimei in her human spirit form]

This is followed by a picture of the digidestined from the frontier digital world.

[picture of Reimei standing and leaning on Kouichi's shoulder]

[picture of the other digidestined standing nearby. Kouji looks questioningly at his younger brother.]

[picture of the celestial digimon: Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon.]

[graphic: the four remaining spirits in symbol form: water, wood, steel, and earth.]

Chapter one: the new teammate?

I stood in the large room blinking from the bright lights that reflected off the mirrors that lined every wall. Why did it have to be every wall? And why am I here exactly? I thought as some strange creatures that called themselves digimon talked with the other kids. They called themselves digidestined I guess and I was left wondering what that meant. I felt kinda lonely as all the other kids got attention from the strange digimon that looked like a rabbit carrying a book: Bokomon.

If you are wondering how I got here well … it's like this:

I was on the streets as always and I had just finished fighting Filch and his usual gang when they showed up. They weren't from a gang I recognized and I wasn't sure what to make of them. The leader wanted me I could tell. Don't ask why but I just knew. I tried to get away but … in the end they ended up beating me up. That's when he found me.

The kid standing closest to me in the strange mirror hall as I liked to call it. His name is Kouji. If you are curious why I didn't mention his last name it's because I don't know it. And I don't care; I don't do surnames. I'm getting off track again. That always happens when I think about Kouji. There is just something about him … he reminds me so much of me. And there is his brother … Kouichi.

He may seem timid and fearful but I just know Kouichi isn't like that.

After Kouji found me all beaten up he brought me back to his house. There he cleaned my wounds and put me up for the night and all this happened while I was semi-conscious! Damn that sucks and I don't remember much until … In the morning Kouichi came over and told Kouji there was trouble in something called the digital world whatever that is and we left. Kouji said he couldn't leave me alone for those thugs to come and get me so I was dragged along to this so called digital world.

Now that I'm here though I don't see what the big deal is with this place. Kouji along with the other kids supposedly saved this place a year ago but some angel looking digimon that calls himself Seraphimon says it was a thousand years ago. What is it with this world and strange timelines? I asked myself in my mind.

That brings me to the others …

I remember riding on the train Kouichi lead us to …

And then there were four other kids with us. Before I could even ask a slightly arrogant boy with medium brown hair introduced himself.

"Name's Jp, what do they call you," he asked. He didn't hold out his hand to shake mine. This kid is weird! I thought before I decided to answer with the truth. Not like this kid is gonna try and hurt me, not without a fight anyway.

"They call me Rei but my full name is Reimei," I told him confidently. He just stared at me.

The other kids just gave him annoyed looks. The tallest kid of the group walked forward next.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." He said politely and shook my hand. I cringed and jerked away quickly.

"did I offend you?" Takuya asked. When I didn't answer Kouji saved my neck.

"I picked her up off the street last night. She had been beaten up by some nasty looking gang with guns and knives … I'm not surprised that she's acting this way. If she hadn't been semi-conscious when I was treating her wounds she probably wouldn't have let me do it." Kouji said. The others just stared at him with funny looks on their faces. Guess this guy doesn't talk much. I thought.

The tall brunette stepped back and was replaced by a much shorter kid with dirty blonde hair.

"I'm Tomoki but everyone calls me Tomi," he said in a real quiet voice. What's with this kid? I asked myself.

"He's just a little shy," a pretty girl wearing purple, having blue eyes, and wearing her blonde hair long told me. It was almost past her knees. The only person I knew that had hair that long was me and my hair was almost to my ankles.

"I'm Izumi but I go by Zoe."

"Why?" I asked before I could keep my voice silent. She just laughed and answered my question with a smile in her voice.

"The only person who calls me Izumi is my mom," she said.

"I guess that's all of us unless you don't know who me and Kouichi are." Kouji said kindly. The others gave him weird looks again and he just glared at them.

The nerve of this kid. I don't remember though …

"If you could introduce yourselves I would really appreciate it. I was out of it as you said. I don't really remember much." I said honestly.

"We can do that." Kouichi said in that soft voice of his.

"I'm Kouji Minamoto …" Kouji said.

"I'm his little brother Kouichi," Kouichi said.

"And if you're too stupid to notice they're identical twins." Jp said.

"Maybe I didn't … cause I can't see." I said almost yelling at that annoying boy.

"What?" he said dumbly. Not even going to explain …

Enough of the past let's get back to why I'm here. I don't really know. It just doesn't seem like I have anything in common with the other kids. Only this … I thought as I pulled the digivice one of the angel digimon had given me. It was purple and black which aren't exactly my favorite colors but I can live with it. I like red black and orange but this is fine. I stared at the strange device or rather examined it with my fingers for a while not caring whether the others thought I was weird or not. People already think that anyway. I mean what kind of fourteen year old skinny girl can take on an entire gang of thugs and survive? It's not the first time either. I fought Filch and his gang all the time and won but those guys … they just took me by surprise.

"Wchatcha doing?" someone asked but I wasn't listening.

"watcha doing?" the same person asked pulling on my black jeans.

"What?" I asked a little more than annoyed.

"What are you doing?" I realized that this must be Neemon the keeper of his pants.

"thinking …" I said in a detached voice. I went over and stood next to Kouichi. At least he's quiet and won't ask me stupid questions. I thought.

"We shall speak with Lady Ophanimon now," Bokomon announced.

"Are you okay?" Takuya asked me. If you count not really belonging here then yeah. I thought sarcastically. Instead I just nodded that I was alright. Bokoomon lead us into a darker room and we waited as a soft whirring sound could be heard from overhead. This mus be that Lady Ophanimon the rabbit talked about. I thought to myself.

"What are we doing here?" asked Neemon. We all sweatdropped even me. How can someone be that stupid? I thought.

"We are waiting for Lady Ophanimon, Lord Seraphimon, and Lord Cherubimon you idiot!" Bokomon yelled. The others just stared at him. I guess this guy doesn't yell much. But Neemon could make the calmest person lose their temper. So we waited and it seemed like forever because Neemon kept asking stupid questions. By the time the three digimon in question finally arrived I was ready to strangle that loser. I wasn't the only one though.

The angels introduced themselves,

"I am Ophanimon," a female warrior angel carrying a javelin and shield informed me.

"My name is Seraphimon," a male angel warrior who looked like he could have been Ophanimon's twin brother said.

"and I am LordCherubimon," a gigantic rabbit warrior said. Neemon and Bokomon must really look up to this guy. I thought jokingly to myself.

Then they finally showed me why I was here. Ophanimon opened a case and showed me four objects. Immediately I reached out to touch one of them but something just felt wrong.

"These are the spirits of four legendary warriors. Your friends here hold the spirits of fire, thunder, light, ice, wind, and darkness. These are the spirits of: water, steel, wood, and earth. You are here because your spirit called to one of these spirits. Now tell us child do any of these spirits fit right?" Ophanimon asked. I shook my head and walked behind the others.

She seemed to think for a while and then she spoke again.

"There is one other …" she said.

"You mean the spirit of the abyss …" Seraphimon clarified for us. She nodded confidently.

"That spirit is so dangerous. Are you sure Lady Ophanimon?" Bokomon asked the female angel. She nodded again.

"It's worth a shot and I am almost always right," she said in a soft voice.

"Come here child," she said beckoning me towards her and the other two angels.

"What is your may I ask?" she asked me.

"Reimei," I said simply. She brought out another object.

"This belonged to the spirit of the abyss when she was alive and had a physical body." She said holding out a deadly balck and purple to me. When I touched the weapon it glowed brightly and I pulled it out of it's sheath as she nodded in approval. The blade was magnificent and I could feel power radiating form it. Power that I knew I could work with.

End chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon: Dragon's Curse: Book 1: Chapter 2: Missing Digimon and Corrupted Fractal Code By: linkandroid12

Chapter 2: Missing Digimon and Corrupted Fractal Code

[picture of dark digimon taking the form of shapeless shadows] [graphic: all the spirits in symbol form: Fire/honoo, ice, light/hikari, darkness/yami, wind, thunder, wood, steel, earth and water] [graphic: symbol for the being of the abyss and a tablet of a past battle]

Chapter 2: missing digimon and corrupted fractal code

"digimon have gone missing in every part of the digital world," Seraphimon told the digidestined. "their fractal codes are being taken," Ophanimon followed right after. "the corrupted digievolutions are showing up and they are ruthless," Cherubimon told them. "they scare the younger digimon and will stop at nothing to get their fractal code." Bokomon said. "the desert terminal is being targeted right now." Ophanimon told them. "How many terminals are there?" I asked her. "there are ten one for each of the respected legendary warriors." Seraphimon said. "there is one spirit for each element. Fire, water, thunder, darkness, light, ice, wind, wood, and steel." Ophanimon said. Now what do they want us to do? I thought.

"Each one of us has the spirit of a legendary warrior. I'm the spirit of fire Agunimon." Takuya said. "Spirit of light," Kouji said showing his white and dark blue d-tector. "Fairymon spirit of wind," Zoe said holding up a purple d-tector. "Kumamon spirit of ice," Tomi said holding up a light blue and dark blue d-tector.

"Beetlemon spirit of thunder," Jp said showing us a yellow and blue d-tector.

"Lowemon the true spirit of darkness." Kouichi said producing a black and grey d-tector from his jeans pocket. Looking down I found that my d-tector was black, silver, and purple now.

"I guess I have the spirit of the abyss right?" I asked the celestial digimon. They nodded.

"your spirit at least …" Bokomon started.

"the spirit of the abyss is her spirit." Seraphimon said matter of factly.

"The spirit of the abyss is even older than the legendary warriors." Cherubimon said.

"the abyss?" Neemon asked. We all sweatdropped and Bokomon wacked Neemon upside the head.

"Yes you idiot the spirit of the abyss." Bokomon said.

"estraiyamon and aliasmon …" Seraphimon mused.

"that is what the h-spirit and b-spirits of the abyss are called." Ophanimon said.

"B-spirit and h-spirit?" I asked.

"There are two main spirits of the legendary warriors. The h-spirit or human spirit is the more gentler spirit. The b-spirit or beast spirit is the crazy hard to control spirit." Jp said.

"you must remember they are like that for a reason." Ophanimon said.

"the human spirit is at a champion level and the beast spirit is between champion and ultimate." Kouji explained. I looked a little confused so Bokomon took over.

"first there is in-training digimon. Take Takuya for instance. His in-training stage is called Flamemon. Rookie is next and his rookie form is Agunimon. Champion follows that and his champion form is Vritramon. Ultimate is after that but we haven't found the way to that level yet. His next level should be Aldamon which is between champion and ultimate." Bokomon explained.

"what exactly is the spirit of the abyss? Cause I certainly have never heard of it." Tomi asked.

"the spirit of the abyss was around long before I went crazy. There were the warriors of lust and … well … They were causing trouble in the digital world." Cherubimon said

"there was a digimon that helped us seal the warriors of lust in one specific area." Ophanimon said.

"This digimon went by Aliasmon. She helped us seal the lust warriors in a place that is now called the dark area." Seraphimon told us.

"As you may have guessed the spirit of the abyss is not a legendary warrior. If given the chance we would have made her and her male counterpart legendary warriors however," Seraphimon said solemnly.

"Seraphimon …" Ophanimon said patting his shoulder.

"Seraphimon was the only one of us who actually knew the spirit of the abyss." Cherubimon stated.

"If you find her we shall make her the eleventh legendary warrior." Seraphimon said firmly. We all nodded and I stepped forward.

"So now what?" I asked the celestial digimon.

"you must find your spirit," Ophanimon said.

"Someone must also deal with the stolen fractal codes." Cherubimon added.

"I prepose that someone investigates this disaster. A few of you should go to the desert terminal before it gets any worse." Ophanimon suggested. We all agreed with her.

"I'll go to the desert terminal." Takuya said.

I think I'll help Reimei look for her spirit." Zoe offered.

"I'm with Takuya," Tomi declared.

"I'll go with Takuya and Tomi. They always get into trouble … and …" Jp said. We all just glared at him for that one.

"I'll help the others at the desert terminal." Kouji said going over and standing next to Takuya.

"I'll go with Reimei and Zoe." Kouichi said.

"I always loved adventures," he added.

"and you two will go with Takuya," Cherubimon said pointing to Bokomon and Neemon.

"We shall send friends of ours to help you find where you need to go." Ophanimon said. A dragon digimon with blue and orange armor stepped forward. He was followed by a small rabbit like digimon.

"This Terriermon will help locate and direct you to the desert terminal." Cherubimon said.

"It moves around for the protection of the inhabitants that live there. Although somehow the evil has found it." Seraphimon said.

"This Fladramon will take the rest of you to find the spirit of the abyss." Ophanimon said and the armored dragon nodded.

"Terriermon say hello," Ophanimon told the rabbit digimon with the horn in the middle of its head. Terriermon jumped onto Takuya's head and flapped its long ears. This action caused Takuya to lose his balance. Kouji caught him before he hit the ground.

"Thanks Kouji," the fire hybrid said. Kouji just nodded.

"Hi! Time to go!" it said.

"He's just a little trigger-happy sorry …" Cherubimon said. Yeah just a little bit. I thought sarcastically.

"I shall be honored to lead you three to find the spirit of the abyss." The Fladramon said as he shook our hands.

"thank you," I said. He nodded and we started walking away from the others. All of us left then: Takuya, Tomi, Jp, and Kouji off toward the desert terminal and Myself, Kouichi, and Zoe off to find the spirit of the abyss.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Dragon's Curse:

Book 1:

Spirit of theAbyss

Chapter 3:

[picture of Heikamon, Bajarmon, and Burizamon]

[graphic:

The dark symbols for fire/heika, light, and ice]

{picture of Takuya, [Agunimon form] Kouji, [Wolfmon form] Tomi, [Chakmon form] Zoe, [Fairymon form] Kouichi, [lowemon form] and Jp [Beetlemon form.]}

A dark aura clouds the landscape:

What will the digidestined do now?

Chapter 3:

Dark Clones?

The four children rode the Trailmon along the tracks of the digital world. The sun beat down on the landscape coloring it in oranges and browns. They were heading for the desert terminal to find out what was happening there. The Trailmon whistled and they all covered their ears.

"still loud huh," Takuya said to no one in particular.

"So how has it been for you guys?" Jp asked. No one seemed to be listening to him. _How can they be so happy? What we are doing it is more dangerous than anything we have ever done before. Kouji thought._

"You okay buddy?" Takuya asked the light hybrid. Kouji continued to stare out into space while the others watched him worriedly.

"Don't tell me you're scared of fighting. Now's not-" Jp was cut off as Kouji punched him in the jaw.

"Just shut up," Kouji muttered.

"Are you worried?" Takuya asked putting a comforting hand on Kouji's shoulder. Kouji just shook his head and returned to staring into nothingness.

"They can't be that hard …" Jp said.

"at least not compared to gigasmon, Calmarmon, Petaldramon, Mercurimon, and Lucemon." He finished.

"It wasn't always easy. Remember Duskmon …" Kouji said. Takuya gave Kouji's shoulder a comforting squeeze and looked him straight in the eyes.

We'll all be fine," he said with a reassuring smile. If Kouji had any doubts about that last statement he sure didn't show it.

"the enemy might know what they are doing this time. Be on your guard and don't get overconfident. I cannot stress this enough," Bokomon said. Neemon looked at him confusedly.

"No time for your _stupid questions," Bokomon snapped at the rabbit wearing red pants. _

"_I don't feel like answering your pointless questions right now." He said as he sighed in frustration. _

_None of us do. Kouji thought truthfully._

_ "we're here! The desert terminal." The Trailmon announced. Outside it was nothing but sand for miles. But something wasn't quite right about the area. As the digidestined watched a wall of sand materialized just outside the train. The next second they were thrown into the air._

_ The Trailmon was pushed off the tracks and fell to the sand. This caused all the children to slide across the floor._

"_what hit us?" asked Jp. _

"_What was that?" Takuya asked them. They all shook their heads. _

"_hasn't this happened before. We're just dreaming." Jp said laughing nervously._

"_That isn't funny Jp. And I think this is actually happening. How could that have been a dream?" Tomi snapped at the thunder hybrid._

Three shadows floated in the air above them.

Are these our enemies? Kouji thought.

Kouji opened a window and they all filed out of the damaged train. After they got out of the train they got a good look around. The shadows began to take shape and they recognized them somehow.

"These are the legendary elemental warriors? Lucemon, Gigasmon, and Cherubimon were defeated by children? How pathetic." One of the shadows said.

"they look so helpless in these forms." an icy voice said. The digidestined looked up.

"Who are these clowns?" Jp asked. Bokomon just shook his head, confused for once himself.

"Of course you don't know us … Takuya-chan," the first voice said in a husky tone. Kouji got angry at this.

"don't call him that! Who are you anyway?" he said clenching his fists. He stepped around the others and stood protectively in front of Takuya. After getting a better look at the figure that had just spoken they noticed that he looked familiar.

"Agunimon," Takuya breathed. It was Agunimon but this one had dark red and brown armor instead of the orange and red armor of the original Agunimon.

"Takuya has the spirits of the flame." Bokomon stated.

"You guys don't know much then," said the same icy voice from before.

It was a Chakmon but it wore black armor instead of the usual green armor.

"you guys don't stand a chance," a Lobomon said arrogantly. This one had dark purple and white armor instead of the lighter purple armor that Kouji donned as Wolfmon.

"We have the spirits of the legendary warriors. There is no way you guys are …" Tomi started.

"Sorry kid you're not hallucinating," the dark Lobomon said.

"Why isn't there one of me?" Jp asked.

"Cause you're weak kid," the dark Agunimon said from behind Jp. He jumped three feet in the air and the dark warriors just laughed. "besides we're a lot stronger than the legendary warriors." The dark fire hybrid continued.

"How dare you compare us to such weaklings," the dark Lobomon snarled.

"Then who are you?" Tomi asked.

"How can they not know us?" the dark Chakmon asked sweetly.

"I think it's absolutely pathetic." The dark Lobomon stated.

"bet they can't even defend themselves. Let's have some fun." The dark Kumamon said. The dark ice hybrid aimed his rocket launcher at the legendary warriors.

"Blizzard Blaster!" he shouted.

"You guys can't push us around like that. Let's go guys! Spirito Evolution!" Takuya cried. Each child in turn held up their respective d-tectors. They were all surrounded in the digital DNA for a moment before they began to change shape. After the data cleared the legendary warriors faced their dark copies with fire in their eyes.

"Fire darts!" Agunimon shot darts made of molten fire at his foes.

"Howling Laser!" Wolfmon shot a deadly white beam of light at the enemies.

"Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon fired thunderbolts at the dark legendary warriors. Chakmon aimed his blaster at the foes.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Snowballs reigned down on the dark imposters as they tried to get out of the way. After effectively dodging the attacks targeting them the darker warriors fired their own attacks to counter. A cloud of black smoke covered the area where the attacks collided. When it cleared their foes were no where to be seen.

"How did they do that? They couldn't just disappear … right?" Neemon said confused. They all surveyed the area for signs of the darker warriors. When they were no where to be found Takuya decided to change back into his human form. Before he got the chance to …

"ugh," Takuya said as he was hit by a dark attack. He looked around to find the others on the ground. They hadn't taken the sneak attack as well as he had.

They all got up and turned around as the darker warriors attacked them again. The legendary warriors were ready this time as they all jumped clear of the dark-based attacks.

"What?" Burizamon cried.

"They've gotten smarter," the dark Lobomon sneered.

"Apparently," Heikamon said sweatdropping.

"Now what?" Burizamon asked. A figure rose up behind them and startled the small dark bear as it landed behind him.

"let's see how they deal with me," the figure said as she stood up. She was a female butterfly-like warrior in dark purple armor. Instead of the small claws Fairymon possessed hers were much more lethal.

"What is that," Chakmon asked.

"I don't know," Takuya told him.

"My name is Tatsumamon," the dark digimon stated.

"She looks kinda like me," Zoe remarked.

**I'm a lot stronger than you Fairymon. You shall feel the very power that you cherish so much. Now you shall die! Tatsumamon thought.**

** "Tell me Kazemon are you tired of being the weakest all the time?" Tatsumamon asked Zoe in a overly sweet voice. Zoe just stared at her for a moment remembering all the times the other legendary warriors had had the pleasure of rescuing her from some crazy digimon. It does happen quite often. What if I'm just as weak as … What if I'm not cut out for this? Reimei can just replace me. She thought despairingly as she hung her head in shame. **

"**Z don't listen to her. Remember all the times you've saved me," Tomi reminded her. **

"**You've contributed to saving the world. We all hold a big part in that role, and never let anyone tell you otherwise." Takuya said flashing his trademark reassuring smile. The warrior of wind seemed not to have heard as she slowly walked toward Tatsumamon. **

** "Zoe!" Tomi shouted as the darker wind warrior grasped Zoe's body in her tight grip. **

**There you go. Give me all your power and feel bitter for those who repeatedly humiliated you. Tatsumamon thought as Zoe's body began to glow. Her body turned black as her purple energy seeped into Tatsumamon's body. Tatsumamon dropped the limp blonde on the ground and faced the digidestined. **

"**Now meet your match!" she exclaimed as she flew into the air and charged up an attack.**

** "Zoe," Tomi mumbled as he hung his head in defeat. **

"**It's all right Tomi we'll get her powers back." Takuya said as he glared at Tatsumamon. **

"**HURRICANE WAVE!" Tatsumamon shouted as Fairymon's main attack rocketed towards the legendary warriors. They all stood their ground for the low level impact. This was a huge mistake. **

**The attack collided with their bodies and they all fell over with serious injuries. The only one who wasn't affected was JP and that was because he was able to fly clear of the attack in the knick of time.**

"**How?" Takuya gasped as he got up and offered his hand to Kouji. The warrior of light accepted the help and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet bhy the fire hybrid.**

** The others got off the ground excluding Zoe who was still unconscious. JP snatched her from the ground and flew a safe distance away before another attack could cause any damage to all stared on in horror as all four dark warriors charged up their attacks. **

"**Blood Dartz!" the red and orange dark hybrid shouted as he shot molten fire the color of blood at his enemies.**

"**blizzard blaster," Burizamon mumbled as he shot snowballs at the digidestined. **

"**Dark laser," the dark Lobomon said as he aimed and fired **

**his laser at them. **

"**Tempest Twist!" Tatsumamon shouted as she flew towardTakuya and began to furiously kick and punch him. He collapsed not long after the brutal assault.**

** Kouji growled low in his throat as he picked up the unconscious fire hybrid. Takuya changed back into himself as his injured body broke up his digicode. **

"**I'll get you for this," he growled fiercely at the dark wind warrior. **

"**I'd like to see you try. That form you take now is no match for me and you cannot digivolve." She said as she snickered behind Bajarmon. [bajarmon is the name of the dark Lobomon] Kouji just stared at him as tears of frustration and anger shimmered in his royal blue eyes.**

** "Let's go. We can't possibly do much more damage here without mortally wounding them." Tatsumamon told her dark companions. **

"**But why not?" Burizamon said with a deadly smirk on his face. **

"**Because you idiot we were told to test their powers." Bajarmon said exasperatedly. **

"**But I can take him," Burizamon said pointing at Kouji who was now holding Takuya's limp body tightly. **

"**It's not a qwestion of whether you can still fight or not you loser. It's whether you still want to exist." Heikamon said. The dark ice warrior just stared at them confusedly. **

"**The boss'll delete you if you disobey orders," Heikamon said as if it were common fact. He grabbed Burizamon and they all departed.**

** Koujin stared down at the body of his best friend. **

**If only the others were here. If … Kouichi … If you can hear me … We need help. Kouji thought bitterly. The others came over to him aned gave him sympathetic looks. JP lowered Zoe to the ground as she began to stir.**

** She got and opened her eyes but something was very wrong. Her eyes were a bright purple color which they all recognized as the new ability that Fairymon had acquired when she had gotten to the digital world a f3ew days charm Possession.** They all thought as she turned to face them in fight position. As she moved forward JP shot a bolt of electricity at her and she collapsed unconscious once more.

"**That should take care of the possession. When she wakes up she should be normal again right," he said uncertainly. **

"**I hope so," Kouji muttered as he looked down at Takuya again.**

**End Chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Digimon dragon's curse: Chapter 4:

Trouble with Dark Copies?

Ophanimon and Seraphimon sat on their thrones at the castle. Cherubimon had gone on an errand earlier and had yet to return. They were getting kind of worried for their dear friend but knew that he could take care of himself. They heard noises as a familiar shape stepped into the throne room.

"We're being attacked!" someone cried. The celestials were paying attention now. As they searched around the enemys' footsteps could be heard. "Let the enemies come," Ophanimon said. "We'll deal with the attackers when they get here," Seraphimon said. As the footsteps got closer they could tell that there were two sets and they were obviously humanoid digimon.

As the footsteps approached the room the celestials tensed. In the doorway stood two familiar digimon. An Ophanimon and a Seraphimon stood in the doorway. Cherubimon stood behind them as they made their way into the room. They had made their way past the guards without much trouble and this troubled the former celestial.

Cherubimon looked from the two sets of celestial digimon with a confused expression on his face. "How? There is only one Ophanimon and one Seraphimon." He said as he scratched his head. "No Cherubimon," the Ophanimon started. "We are the ones who-was she continued but was cut off by the angry angel. "You are imposters!" Cherubimon shouted. "They are the ones who have lied to you," the Seraphimon standing by the door said as he indicated the two other celestial look alikes in the room. "You lie!" Cherubimon cried. "No we speak the truth," the two angels cried as he seemed to get even angrier.

"You are lying. You are the im-was Cherubimon started but stopped short as an evil laugh was heard. The angry celestial looked at the two standing beside him. "Why are you laughing?" he asked the other two. "They aren't lying," said the Seraphimon in a much colder voice. "We are the imposters you seem to seek so eagerly." The Ophanimon said batting her eyelids at Cherubimon. "What!" Cherubimon asked. A dark aura had surrounded them all as it now grew stronger.

As it subsided the Ophanimon and Seraphimon had faded. A sultry woman with a red cape and a man in a black cloak with red eyes stood in their place. "Lilothmon ... Daemon ..." Cherubimon said in a shocked voice. "How?" Cherubimon asked in a soft voice. "You were a fool to believe us," the woman said. "Now we shall be rid of you meddling Celestial Digimon once and for all!" Daemon said.

"We'll stop you," Seraphimon said. "Excalibur!" from his right arm a light glowed and became a glowing golden blade. "Storm of Judgement!" Cherubimon shouted as his lightning attack soared toward its targets. The two fallen angels just dodged the attack. The lightning attack hit the ground where the dark angels had just been doing no damage. Lilothmon and Daemon barely avoided a second attack from the angry assassin.

"We must do something!" Ophanimon cried. "There isn't much we can do," Seraphimon said in an exasperated voice. "We have to try," she said as she put a gentle hand on his shoulder. The two angels turned toward their dark halves as the dark energy in the throne room increased.

Daemon and Lilothmon cackled as dark auras surrounded them. The celestial digimon seemed to get weaker as their dark powers increased. "We shall defeat you!" Lilothmon cackled madly. She pushed Ophanimon aside and threw the celestial female into the opposite wall. She gave Seraphimon lusty eyes as she stalked toward him. Just as she reached her hand out she was hit by a powerful electric attack and the force of that attack slammed her into the wall beside Daemon.

She growled in anger and looked quizzically at her partner in crime. "Did you see anyone fire that attack?" she asked. Daemon just shook his head. A yellow and black figure stood in the doorway. This digimon was yellow in color but possessed black stripes. It stood upright on two legs and wore a pair of black pants around its lower half. "Who are you? And how dare you interrupt us!" Lilothmon snarling the last sentence. "I am Elec Garurumon," the figure said as it stepped into the room. It was then revealed to be a wolf much like the original Garurumon but the style of clothing and the digimon's build suggested that it was much stronger than a normal Garurumon.

"You don't scare me!" the dark female said as she pulled back her arm and launched a dark poisonous acid at him. The acid hit the wall and the fact that her attack hadn't hit its target only became known when she was slashed across the face by Elec Garurumon. "Electric Fang," he muttered as he sank his fangs deep into her side. She sagged as she started losing a lot of blood. "You won't get away with that!" Daemon said as his eyes turned a blood red color. "Demon's Rage!" he cried as he slammed into the electric wolf and threw him through the wall. They couldn't tell if he had been knocked out or just thrown out of the castle grounds because he didn't appear right away.

"I think we should take this to the next level," Daemon muttered as he helped Lilothmon up. "I agree with you," she told him. Out of seemingly nowhere she brought out a black orb. It glowed with an erie black light as their reflections could be seen in the translucent glass-like surface. It glowed red briefly as an orb of black and red light began to form. The celestials looked at the orbs wide eyed as the energy grew stronger.

Before they could even think to dodge any oncoming attacks they were hit. This was no normal attack either. They were hit hard and collided heavily with the wall behind them as their powers were almost completely drained. "You like our new weapon00 Lilothmon cooed in an overly sweet voice. (with extra emphasis on the word weapon) They couldn't even shake their heads in protest. The dark digimon laughed as they made their way back to the thrones. "I guess we can stay he- ..." Lilothmon started as something slammed her to the wall.

On closer inspection Daemon found an arrow in her shoulder blade. He growled and turned around just in time to meet Elec Garurumon's angry tawny eyes as he electrocuted the dark male digimon. With the dark celestials knocked out that left him to drag the semi-conscious Ophanimon and Seraphimon back into the throne room. Before he could stop them Lilothmon and Daemon teleported away.

"What was that ..." Seraphimon said weakly. His most trusted follower could only stare sympathetically at him as he shook his head in confusion. "I ... think ... it was ..." Ophanimon tried to say. Elec Garurumon gave her some water as she cleared her parched throat. "I believe that was a dark crest." she voiced her suspicions. The two male digimon just stared at her with horror in their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon Dragon's Curse book 1: chapter 5: Parallels and Time Rifts

A girl sat in a classroom at Odaiba high school. She was a freshman this year and had been awaiting this moment for quite some time. Her older brother was a senior this year so she had expected to see little of him. But what she awoke to earlier this morning wasn't what she had been expecting for her first day at high school.

"Get up," someone said as they entered her room. She pulled the covers up over her head and promptly ignored them. "Get up!" the person shouted as I continued to ignore them. "GET UP HIKARI!" they shouted so loudly that I woke with a start and grabbed their wrist. I squeezed it tightly between my fingers as a reflex. I had been taking martial arts with Takeru and Iori for a few years and this was now my reaction for people yelling at me. I looked down and inhaled sharply as I could feel the flesh under mine shaking slightly. Realizing who's wrist I had just tried to break I loosened my grip. The person seemed to let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding as they turned to face me.

Of course this action did little to comfort me as I couldn't see them. A while back I had been burned pretty badly due to the Kaiser's or I guess I should be saying the possessed Ken Ichijouji ... but anyway ... I had been in the way at the wrong time and gotten most of my face scorched. I didn't realize this until much later ...

(flashback): - -

"Davis!" I shouted as he ran toward the crazed Kimeramon trying to protect us. Veemon had been injured and Davis had thought it was his duty to protect us regardless of if he had his partner or not. I had always found some attraction to him ... He always acted like he wanted me ... But it was different ... It almost felt like the way I felt for my older brother Taichi. But somehow I felt my body moving forward ... trying to desperately do something ... anything ... so that this wouldn't be the last we'd see of him.

Later I would call myself stupid. Later I would say to the others that I had done it of my own free will. Later I would tell myself that I was a total idiot and a stupid-ass for trying to do something so dangerous. I had always told myself that I would live my older brother's rash actions down and here I was doing something even crazier than he had ever done. But then again ... How do you classify my brother's actions? He may have been a great leader but no one ever said that Yagami Taichi always thought before he put one of his plans into action.

I launched myself at him as Kimeramon unleashed a powerful fire attack. I found myself on top of him shielding him from the blast. I could feel him squirming underneath me ... trying to get away ... trying to block the flames that licked at our bodies ... trying to take the blast instead ... I wouldn't let that happen though.

My mother had been killed in a fire when Taichi and I were very small. We had lived with our father for as long as we could remember but ... I always felt like it was my fault ... I was the one who had left the stove on low when we had left for the park ... Someone had broken into the house and mama was still there. When she tried to fight them they turned the stove on full blast and pushed her into it. The burns she got were pretty bad but being only three as opposed to Taichi's six I thought foolishly ... childishly ... that she would recover. Thought that just as a child should.

Unfortunately I was wrong. Mom had suffered third degree burns from being pushed into the stove ... The burns never healed properly. Dad and Taichi tried to keep me busy ... tried to keep my thoughts from wandering to mom ... Mom who hadn't returned from the hospital for almost two years. But I found out one day that I had been wrong. She no longer existed ... at least not in this plain ... After the tortured life of premature arthritis and being diabetic mom had finally found a better place ... But growing up female in a Japanese family is already hard enough ... but growing up in that setting without your mother is even harder.

Dad had started teaching Taichi martial arts when he turned five and because of the way I was he started me when I was four. I have been told that I was an aggressive child ... but I didn't truly know the extent of the word until I started training. I trained with some other kids: Takeru, Yamato, Iori, Sora, jyou, and of course my nii-san. We trained long and hard and after we turned six we went to train with Iori's father in Kendo. I always was ok with a sword ... about average I suppose. No one could best Iori and his father at swordplay anyway ... But I was always really good at hand-to-hand combat. It wasn't just the fact that I was the youngest girl ... or one of the only two girls that dad and Hida-san had brought it upon themselves to train ... I just had this ... for lack of a better word ... determination to prove that just because I was a girl that I could be just as good as any boy.

That determination had brought me to jump in front of the others ... to jump in front of the guy who had previously shown romantic interests in me ... The attack subsided ... but before Daissuke could get out from under me another attack hit us. I gripped his wrists hard as I laid my body flat on top of his effectively shielding him from the flames for the second time.

I would never be subjected to pain and I barely felt the digital fire that licked at my body now. I had taken to wearing ninja clothing lately ... considering I found it a lot more practical than the kind of stuff Mimi and Miyako were wearing lately. Because I always wore black you really wouldn't be able to tell that my clothes were completely scorched unless you were actually there. I didn't care about that right now ... I didn't even care that I was causing substantial damage to my own body. All I wanted was to protect Daissuke. To make sure that no one else died because I just sat around and didn't do anything. The naive little girl my friends, father, and older brother had known from 9 years previously was gone. Now that I was twelve that girl had ceased to exist ...

He gasped as my grip tightened on his wrists again and then went silent. I could feel his ragged breathing as he stopped resisting me. I got up and thrust him behind me as the Kaiser approached. He smirked at me and gave Daissuke a weird look. "What kind of crazy stunt was that?" he asked in that overly arrogant voice of his. I had temporarily forgotten about my clouding vision as I just glared at him.

Daissuke peered around me curiously as the Kaiser came even closer. He stroked my scorched cheek as my arm swung around (seemingly of its own accord) and grasped his throat. He spluttered for a moment but dropped his hand. "I wasn't going to hurt anyone," he said quietly sounding almost human as I tightened my grip around his neck. He started trying to pry me off but he was not accustomed to my level of strength. The others behind me gasped as his skin started to turn blue and then purple from the loss of oxygen. Noticing this I let go but not before thrusting him hard against the opposite wall.

He hit the wall hard and seemed to almost be unconscious for a moment before he groaned and I could feel Daissuke behind me trying to get around me. I said nothing but closed my weary eyes which the others would tell me later were scorched to an unhealthy black color. Daissuke went over to the Kaiser and helped him up. He looked up into the slightly taller boy's face as he opened his eyes. But what surprised everyone was that they were a brilliant violet color that scintillated as he looked at Daissuke. This made no difference to me considering ... well not knowing it at the time ... but I would never get to see this ... never see them again.

Gatomon tried to comfort me but I refused such actions. I was all right with what I had done and didn't even care that I would now have to fight without vision. I had been trained to fight in the dark initially for a reason like this anyway. I just wasn't expecting how I would be treated. Not that the digidestined treated me differently ... I was just surprised at how I was treated by everyone (excluding father and Hida-san) ... it was just unnerving. Unnerving to find people thought you were stupid and incompetent because you were quote on quote blind! I didn't mind being blind but I was more determined than ever to show them that I was strong ... stronger because I wasn't afraid ... fearless ...

(end flashback) -

But that's all in the past now. I guess ... Well after we got back I was taken to the hospital so that they could try and get the ash that had been (permanently) wedged into my eyes. It was as if it had been branded there because there was nothing they could do. They told me that I probably would never see again and were surprised at my nonresponsive reaction. I would just figure out how to do things without vision ... it wouldn't be that hard.

Here I was on the first day of school and I had almost injured my older brother ... Taichi ... The only family I had left now. Dad had been injured in an air force accident and it had caused his body to deteriorate. I was almost glad that I couldn't see it. I would rather not see my only living parent die before my eyes. Not that I had seen mom but ... that's just too much to ask for a thirteen year old. I'm fourteen now but ... Taichi just turned eighteen two months ago and now I'm glad because I don't have to go into foster care. The only catch is that Yamato has to be around sometimes considering father requested that both of them take care of me. I don't mind though cause I get to spar and hang out with Takeru.

That brings me to Takeru. We've been friends for years but for some reason it's always only been that. Just friends ... I don't think it'll ever be more than that. He's just ... well he's just not my type in the words of TAKICHIWA Mimi. Not that I don't like him ... it's just it would be so awkward.

Taichi and Yamato drove us to school today. Takeru and I are more like siblings than anything else. Our brothers have been friends since their first Digital World adventure ... and well it's definitely been interesting. They've gone on and off with Sora and mimi ... and in my opinion they either need to choose or go out with each other. I really wouldn't mind if they were gay. I mean I have lots of friends who are gay. Daissuke and Ken hit it off shortly after the incident I mentioned earlier with the Kimeramon, Jyou and Koushiro have been together for quite a while, (say about 3 years) and Takeru and Iori have been dating since we younger kids got back from the Digital World. (about a year and a half ago) So I really wouldn't mind if they started going out with each other.

What stops them is probably this ... Matt has his band and Taichi has his soccer team. Normally this wouldn't be an issue but ... Yamato's band is really big now and Yaoi is still not completely excepted here in Japan. It's kind of surprising considering there is all the anime and manga about it now but ... that's just the way things are. Me ... I'm really not sure what my preferences are right now. I guess if you asked me formally I'd tell you I'm technically Yuri. But I only say that because I haven't found anyone who I actually like. (male or female for that matter) Although I did always admire Sora and her determination ... she has had it bad for Taichi for years.

I thought about all this as I sat at my desk trying to not draw attention to the fact that my eyes had been closed the entire time I was here. I always keep my eyes closed ... it just seems natural to me. But the doctors actually said that I could damage the already badly scarred tissue that covered my eyes. It was this tissue they said that kept my eye color at that unhealthy black instead of the brown color they should be. The brown color that matched Taichi's so well.

The other kids would try to talk to me but I just ignored them. I was so happy when it was lunchtime because I had studied most of what we had been ... (or at least what they had been trying to teach us for the past three hours) in my spare time. I could have skipped at least two grades and Amaya-sensei told me that. Amaya-sensei is the head professor here at Odaiba high and she said I am the only person who can call her Amaya-san. I am not sure if she is just trying to be nice or if she is actually giving me respect. I shouldn't have to deal with this for much longer. I am supposed to have exams next week to challenge these courses. If I pass them I can at least skip freshman year altogether I thought as I made my way to the lunch room.

Miyako was the first to arrive after I did. I was happy to have someone around who was just as annoyed as I was with the easy class work. "Hey," she said (placing a hand on my shoulder) as she sat down. I said nothing but just casually brushed her hand off. I was saved a long interrogation as her cousin: Iori made his way to the table and sat down next to me. "Konnichiwa ... O-genki desu ka?" he asked as I turned to stare blankly in his direction. "C'mon Kari lighten up," a familiar voice said as that person sat next to Iori. He gave his boyfriend a sharp look before they switched places.

"Konnichiwa!" the bright voice said. He took my hand and squeezed it lightly. "Are you feeling all right Kari?" Takeru asked me. I just shook my head and leaned on the table. "Aren't you going to eat anything Kari?" Daissuke asked as he came to our table with Ken following him. I just said nothing and shook my head again. "Hi," Ken said. "Konnichiwa," I mumbled. They all just stared at me worriedly.

"Hey Kari!" someone said as they came over. I could never miss that enthusiastic voice and it never failed to cheer me up. A pair of arms were wrapped around my waist and I was hugged tightly to a strong chest. "Hey Taichi," I managed through the almost bone-crushing hug. "You might want to be careful Tai. If she didn't feel like eating before do you honestly think she'll want to eat now." Yamato smirked as he loosened Taichi's grip on me. I just looked away and strode outside. I hate being manhandled! Even if it's Taichi I thought furiously to myself.

I heard the doors open and close as hurried footsteps neared my location under the old Sakura tree. "Kari ..." a male's voice said as they frantically looked for me. Recognizing the voice I decided to answer, "Over here Yamato," I whispered. Being used to this the blonde just stopped and listened. After hearing me he came over to sit next to me under the tree. "You know you should give Tai some slack he just feels concerned for you," he said putting an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him. "You mean he's just overprotective," I mumbled. He nodded and we both broke out into fits of laughter.

"Are you really not hungry or are you just trying to get a rise out of your brother?" he asked me through the small gasps that always follow these occasions. "I'm just ... I just don't feel like eating today ..." I told him. "Maybe you'll feel better after practice." he said. I leaned into him again and then gave him a quizzical look. He gasped at seeing my blackened eyes but brushed it off. "After the try-outs are you that surprised?" he asked me. "I just thought that maybe ... because I'm blind ..." I started. I'm confident and everything but society is not always kind sometimes. "Nah ... They totally overlooked that," he said. "I was there when they announced the players during gym." he continued. I said nothing but hugged him anyway. I felt like I could do this because he wasn't Taichi so he wasn't overprotective but he was still like a brother to me. We went back inside after that.

After school things got interesting ...

"Yamato!" Taichi said in that same enthusiastic voice as always. "What's up Tai?" Yamato said in a voice to almost match Taichi's excitement. "You doing anything later ..." Taichi asked the blonde. Yamato just shook his head and wrapped his arms around Takeru. "Not that I know of," he said anyway. It was always like that with them ... those words that didn't need to be spoken. "After practice I guess we could go to the dojo," Taichi said. They grinned at each other. We all knew (at least those of us who had trained together as kids) that sparring in hand-to-hand combat was one of their favourite pass times. "Sounds good," Yamato said as he released his brother.

"So you got basketball practice?" Iori asked Takeru. The younger blonde just nodded. "I have practice with the karate club," Iori told us. "Why are you practicing if we all know you're the best?" Daissuke said smirking. "I am actually helping teach Dai," Iori said with the same smirk. Daissuke had a look of horror on his face. That look quickly turned to surprise and then passion as Ken kissed him. None of us was even phased by this. Ken and Daissuke had been going out almost since the moment the Digimon Kaiser ceased to exist. We all laughed as they came back to focus and Miyako ran into a wall again.

"O ... ow..." she muttered as we all smirked at her. "Head in the clouds again?" Jun asked as she came by. She winked at Yamato and we all stared to see his reaction. We all knew he didn't like her but he sometimes put on a pretty good show of such affection. "Hey Jun ... what's up?" he asked. We all looked disappointed. Their playful flirting was enough to make anyone's day. "Come on are you just going to ignore me now?" she said in an overly sweet voice as she batted her eyelids at him. He just scowled at her and went off to after school band practice. "What's with him?" she asked her little brother. "are you even listening to me Otouto?" she all but screamed at the top of her lungs. Daissuke who had been having a very heated snogging session with Ken hadn't been paying attention to anyone but the violet eyed boy in his arms. She poked him hard in the ribs and he just batted her hand away. She finally roughly pulled them apart and glared at him.

He shrunk back into Ken her glares being the only thing that actually scared him. "What?" he asked her in a small voice. "I asked if you knew what was up with Yamato? It's like he's ignoring me again. What did I DO!" she asked furiously clenching her fists. "It is the first day of practice J ... maybe he just needs a little extra time to set up ..." Taichi said more to himself than anyone else. I grinned at this. "Looks like you're not totally oblivious anymore nii-san," I said as I hugged him. He normally would have been mad about that but seemed happy that I wasn't all gloomy anymore.

We had gone to practice and everything had gone well. They had treated me just as well as they had treated Taichi. It was supposed to be an all guys team and since Sora left (2 years ago) it had been. But they couldn't ignore such raw talent and the fact that I was blind only added to the fact that I was good. This pleased me for it was the first in a long time that being blind didn't really matter.

After practice though weird things happened ...

We met Yamato at the school after changing back into regular clothes. (they had finally stopped the uniforms to the relief of the entire school) I felt like running and Taichi was tired. They had both decided that one of them would run with me whenever I felt like it. It just so happened to be Yamato today. I think it was originally for my safety but I didn't mind ... it was nice to have someone to race. I had been running for a while and Yamato's footsteps seemed long gone.

I stopped for breath and he ran right into me. I had better balance then him for some reason and I reached out and grabbed him by the waist just in time. He thanked me and removed my hands. "Sorry," I muttered. "I was running pretty fast ..." he said. Neither of us knew where we were. Neither of us really had the time to process it because ...

- - - - - I blinked as I heard battle cries. I could sense someone laying next to me and on closer inspection I found Yamato. He groaned and clutched at me when I tried to get up. I bolted upright when I heard a scream. *comAAAAAAHHHHH!-*

I was on my feet faster than a rocket. Yamato couldn't even find me for a few minutes. "l-l-leave me alone!" a scared voice said. I crashed through the clearing just as another scream rang out *comAAAAAAAHHHHHHEH!-* It hurt to see someone in pain like that. I had always imagined that mom would sound just like that. When ... I have to focus ... Focus Kari I thought to myself.

"All I need is your data," a dark voice said. "s-s-stop," the scared voice said again. When I stopped to listen I could hear the almost robotic voice. This must be a Digital World I thought. "Leave him alone," I said as I walked into the clearing. I must have looked more intimidating than Mimi or Sora but even in this ninja outfit I'm still a girl. "You think you can stop me?" the dark voice said again. "Yeah," I said with confidence. "Fine then ... you've sealed your fate girl ..." the dark digimon said.

I dodged his attacks. Not knowing what element this digimon was I couldn't do much else. I didn't have Gatomon with me so she couldn't help either. Where is Gatomon I thought. During the few seconds I was distracted he had managed to place a sword at my throat. I gasped sharply as the pressure was increased and blood trickled down my warm neck.

Something started glowing then ... "I'm not going to die like this," I hissed as the glowing light increased. Yamato told me that my eyes turned silver as my body changed. I grew claws and cat ears but I didn't notice much else. I scampered up the nearest tree trying to figure out how to fight someone like this.

Yamato came then ... I could feel cold claws encircle my waist and pull me down from the tree. "You okay Kari?" he asked as I slumped against him for a brief moment. "I'm fine," I told him. "What about that dark digimon ... and ..." he cut me off as something cold was placed against my lips. I drank in the cold water as I started to get my breath back. "I'm all right ... Thank you ... both of you ... I'm Dariyamon," the small digimon said. "You're welcome." we both said.

-comend chapter 5-

A stst n: If you guys didn't get it ... Yamato and Kari are in the Digital world now. Which Digital World? You'll have to find out as you read. But I thought I would clear a few things up. Any digidestined, chosen child, or tamer that comes to a specific Digital World (frontier digital world) will lose their partner digimon. They gain the powers, abilities, and some of the appearances of their digimon partners. They will also be able to digivolve into their partners. Some of the digi-evolutions will be different because they are humans turning into digimon.

Different as in Agumon and Agunimon. (humanoid and data) Or for instance take Kari from this chapter. She has Gatomon as her partner. Gatomon is an animal digimon and therefore Kari gets her claws, ears, tail, and cat eyesight. (or at least she would get the eyesight if she wasn't the way I made her in this story) For people who read this being blind is not bad. I am blind and I get out fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon Dragon's Curse:

book 1:

Chapter 6:

Aliasmon Guardian of Dark Mountain

A n: I hate these ... oh well ...

In chapter 3 Zoe was with Takuya, Kouji, JP, and Tomi. Well then it must mean something is bad going to happen ...

If this doesn't make sense just reread it.

16silverarrow

Chapter 6: Aliasmon the Guardian of Dark Mountain

I was all right with those that had come with us.

_Zoe_ and Kouichi ... plus that ... what's it called again? ... oh yeah Fladramon I thought as I walked ahead of the others.

"You should stay with the rest of us," the orange and blue dragon said as he came up from behind me. I swerved and caught his wrist before I knew what I was doing.

I could feel him shaking slightly and I was sure that his eyes had gone wide under the pressure. He gasped and tried to pull away as I could feel heat emanating from his body. The claws retracted and became my hands again as I pulled away.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He said nothing just stopped to wait for the others. I walked right into him and then I felt ...

_What's_ going on? Something just doesn't feel right I thought.

The others came running up to us as a cold wind blew across the desolate landscape.

"It's kind of cold," Zoe muttered as her teeth started to chatter.

_That's_ it I thought. I grabbed her by the arm and held my claws to her throat. Kouichi and Fladramon gasped as her eyes turned red.

"You are very clever," she said in a dark voice. I slammed her against a tree as her body changed shape. What had once been the lovable blonde girl was now ...

The best way to describe it was ... different. Just very different.

Black lights flashed from her d-tector as another form took her place.

"I am Aquamon ..." the new male form said. Kouichi gasped and ran over to me. He dragged me away from the digimon as the form took its complete shape. A blue dragon-like digimon stood before us. Crystal blue eyes stared out at us and dark blue scales shimmered in the sunlight.

"A warrior of lust ..." Kouichi breathed as the digimon's body began to glow.

"Aquarius Roulette!" he cried as he hurled tornados of water at us. Kouichi pushed me behind him as the attack barely missed us.

"That was close," he said softly. Turning to me he pushed me behind Fladramon as he prepared to fight.

"Spirito Evolution! Lowemon!" he cried as he became the black armoured lion. Fladramon drew his sword as the crazy digimon attacked us again.

"Fire Rocket!"

"Dizzy Punch!" These were all I heard before everything went black ... ... ...

I awoke with a digimon standing over me.

"Who are you?" I asked in a hoarse voice as I sat up. The digimon said nothing just pinned me against the wall.

"You think I'd tell you that," he said in a voice that practically dripped venom. I couldn't help but shudder slightly at his words.

"What do you want?" I asked him. He reached into my pocket and felt around for a while. When I realized what he was looking for it was too late.

"Looks like you need to keep this more heavily guarded." he remarked as he drew out my purple, black, and silver d-tector. I shivered again as he ran a sword across my lean body.

"At least it looks like you could fight if you had to," he muttered more to himself than to me. I growled and reached out to take my possession back as my hands became claws once more. This seemed to surprise him because I got my d-tector back with no effort as it dropped back into my hand.

"Looks like you should pay more attention." I said as I threw him across the room.

What I didn't know was that he would just bounce off the wall and come toward me again.

"That was very stupid," he told me as he advanced again.

"You think I'd just let you push me around?" I asked sarcastically. I put my foot out just as he got close and effectively tripped him. He slid to the ground and tried to pull me down as well. I struggled ... but then ...

_What_ if I can find out what he wants? If I can do that I can beat him and get out of here I thought as I surrendered to his strength. It was surprising that someone who felt like they were dead could have so much strength.

He pulled me closer and crawled on top of me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. He ignored me and tried to take my d-tector again. My claws shot out as naturally as if I were just going to punch him. I grabbed his wrists and applied ample amounts of pressure. He gasped and tried to crawl away ... but I wasn't going to just let him go.

"What do you want? If you tell Me I might just let you go." I told him. He sighed heavily and finally resigned to the fact that he would have to give some answers to get out of this situation. Isn't it funny how you can turn a situation around in a matter of seconds.

"My name is Duskmon," he said as he struggled against me.

"That's not enough information," I growled as my grip increased. I was now at the point where if I applied any more pressure I would be crushing his bones. If the guy had any ... as I said before he felt like he was dead. His skin was completely cold and I could bet that it was white as bone too.

"I was sent to take the spirits of the abyss," he said as he struggled again.

"I want to know what's up with you? You feel like you're dead. And why am I here? Take me back." I demanded as I increased my grip again. I could hear cracks and clicks from under my claws. He gasped and groaned as his bones started to break up.

"All right," he said as I loosened my grip slightly.

"My master ..." I increased the grip again and he sighed once more.

"My master Gyromon told me to get the spirits so that I coul ..." he tried to continue as more cracks were heard. He grit his teeth as the bones below his elbow snapped. I hated how that felt. It had happened so many times before with Filch's gang. I hated breaking bones but I knew it was necessary. His arm slid limply from mine as he leaned against me.

"He said ... he wanted ... to ... he wanted to somehow open a portal to the human world," he said. His body collapsed against mine as everything went black again.

Kouichi and Fladramon were having a hard time with the warrior of lust.

"This guy is crazy!" Kouichi cried as he narrowly avoided a sword strike from the blue dragon.

"I'm with you," Fladramon said as his eyes glowed a yellow color that I had never seen before.

"Um ..." I said as he backed away from me and the crazy digimon. His body glowed and I could see symbols running across it.

_Wonder_ why Seraphimon and Ophanimon sent him with us Kouichi thought.

The symbol for friendship stood out against the Fladramon's skin as he changed. He became a smaller blue dragon and then something else altogether.

"VEEMON digi-armor digivolve to ..." he said as he was engulfed in white and yellow light. Black and blue armor covered his body as he shouted,

"Raindramon the storm of Friendship!" Now it all made sense.

"ROARING THUNDER!" he cried as his horn started to glow. He shot powerful thunderbolts at the dark water dragon digimon. Aquamon managed to dodge some of them but it couldn't swerve clear of them all.

"Damn it!" it said as it changed again. It became a smaller lizard that somehow resembled Fladramon.

"I guess I should be going now," he said in a small voice. He started to scurry away as Raindramon stalked toward him.

"You aren't going anywhere," he growled as he reached out to catch the small lizard.

"You can't catch me dragon breath. I'm Loosmon. One of the fastest and slyest digimon in the Digiworld. Good luck." he said as he disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

"That was rather pointless," I muttered. Fladramon turned toward me with a questioning look.

"Well we didn't get much information and now we've lost Reimei," I elaborated. He sweatdropped and changed again. His body took on other symbols (this time they were orange) as he changed into Veemon again.

"Veemon digi-armor digivolve to ..." he said as he became the orange and blue dragon again.

"Fladramon!" he cried as the light faded.

I looked around as I exited the cave.

_Get_ ahold of yourself Rei ... I told myself in my mind as I tried to shake off the strange images I was getting. I hadn't been able to see since I'd been born. This really puzzled me. I couldn't understand how I could be seeing images and that voice ... It was as if Duskmon was trying to haunt me where ever I went.

_This_ loser better get out of my head I thought angrily as my eyes opened for the first time since I'd come here. A deep fathomless black they'd come to scare people. I had been born without irises. So it wasn't just that I had no eyesight I also had no eye color. At least people told me that black wasn't an eye color.

I walked along a small cliff side as I opened my senses to the surrounding area. I could hear just about everything ...

*- ... "Gaaah! The boss is going to kill me! ..." ... *

_Nande_ Cuso (what the hell) I thought as something rushed toward me. It slammed into me and fell over backwards.

"Okay ..." I said as I backed away from the strange digimon.

"... gonna kill me ... gonna ... kill me ..." the creature muttered. I just paid it no mind and turned to leave the area. The creature seemed to finally notice me as it clamped onto my leg.

"Slide evolution! Loosmon slide evolution! ... Aquamon!" it finally managed. I raked my claws over the dragon's body as I propelled myself off the cliff. I almost thought for a second that I wouldn't survive this ...

My booted feet hit a hard surface as I came to a stop.

"That was close," I murmured.

_That_ little weird lizard was Aquamon I wondered to myself. I didn't really have time to think about it because someone was behind me. I dodged out of the way just in time as a sword stuck into the ground where I had just been. I jumped to the next ledge and kept going as the other person continued to pursue me.

"Something's coming," Fladramon said as he got in front of me.

"What?" I asked as I nearly lost my balance.

"Kouichi just stay behind me," the dragon growled. I nodded and backed away from him.

Just as I cleared the last ledge I nearly fell.

"I'm not letting you get away," someone growled as they grabbed me by the hair. I snarled and lashed out at them. This wasn't the most productive thing to do considering it sent us both sprawling to the ground. I threw the other person off me and got to my feet. My feet and body immediately went into stealth mode as I started to run from the bottom of the cliff.

I could hear footsteps coming our way. They were light and fast and I had to quickly step out of the way to avoid being trampled.

_What_ was that? Kouichi ... you better not be hallucinating again I told myself.

Someone leaned against the tree next to me.

"Hey Reimei," I breathed as she leaned against me.

"Are you all right?" I asked her. She nodded and pushed me aside as another person entered the clearing.

"Duskmon," I growled as my hand immediately flew to my d-tector.

"Spirito Evolution! Lowemon!" I shouted as I got in front of her. She seemed grateful but got around me and stood beside me instead.

"I can take this overgrown zombie'" she said.

"Are you nuts! He's a digimon and you're ..." I started but she seemed to not be listening.

Kouichi stood beside me trying to stop me from fighting. That is always a stupid idea. I fight for my life and for those I care about. He is in that category right now. I'm not just going to watch as that zombie fights him alone.

"Don't bother I have weapons that you don't know about," I told the anxious darkness warrior.

"Like those claws of yours," Duskmon growled as a red light came from out of no where. I dodged out of the way just in time as the beam of red light hit a rock formation.

"Damn ..." I muttered as I got up from the floor.

"I've gotta think of something ..." I told myself under my breath.

Kouichi was in front of me then.

"Get out of here," he told me. I shook my head and slashed out at Duskmon just as he was trying to attack again.

"You should pay more attention to your opponents," I told him as I slashed him hard across his side. He fell over and cursed as he went down.

"Looks like that idiot was useless," he muttered.

"Get out here and fight you coward!" he growled. From out of nowhere Aquamon came hurtling down the slope. He pushed me aside and helped Duskmon up. I grit my teeth from the scratches and cuts his scales administered to my body.

_I'm_ not gonna let these guys win I thought to myself.

Power surged through me as I slashed out with my claws. I ended up creating some pretty nasty cuts on Aquamon's chest before he threw me away from him.

"Not bad," he mused.

"Maybe the boss should reconsider. I mean considering you just proved that you can fight on your own ... Maybe ..." he was cut off as I slashed him across the face. He growled and put his hands together.

"RAMPAGING CURRENT!" he shouted as a huge wave of water roared toward me. Just when the others thought I was done for I leapt into the air and landed safely on one of the ledges above them.

"You'll have to do better than that," I taunted as I climbed even higher.

"Damn that girl!" Duskmon shouted as he trudged up the cliffs behind me. I dodged a few more beams of light as I increased my speed.

_This_ guy's not playing around. I'll have to take things up a notch I thought. I jumped high into the air as his Deadly Gaze attack finally connected with a target. The ledge I had just been standing on exploded just as I cleared it.

_Almost_ had her he thought furiously.

_He's_ not gonna back down easily. Maybe I can ... I was cut off in my internal musings when my feet touched the ground again.

I ran into the cave and followed various tunnels to a huge open space.

_Great!_ I'm trapped I thought exasperatedly. He came lumbering toward me as a bright light emerged from the ground. It spiraled for a moment and became a strange pillar of light.

"What? ..." I said as I walked toward it. Duskmon grabbed my arm and tried to hold me back as the energy surged through me again.

"I don't think so," I hissed as I slashed him across the face which shattered his mask. Zombie-like black eyes followed my movements as I kept going.

"Spirit ..." I started to say but was distracted when something pushed me against the wall.

"That belongs to me," Aquamon hissed as he tried to take the Spirit.

"You can just try!" I exclaimed as I threw him across the room and he hit the opposite doorway. Duskmon rushed forward to try and stop me ... but that was just it ... the word try ...

"COME to me ..." I muttered as I approached the column of light. I held out my d-tector as the light swirled in the cave. I could almost see it as it entered my d-tector. Then all conscious thought left me ... The power was so amazing ... I felt like I could do anything ...

"Spirito Evolution!" I cried as my body was surrounded by data. My claws grew longer and my clothing changed to something more like ninja clothing.

"Aliasmon!" I cried as the light faded. I started out of the cave but Duskmon was in the way again.

"You won't be leaving here," he growled as he grabbed my arm.

"You think you can stop me," I said as I brought my wrists together.

"Arcanade Burst!" I shouted as black and orange light erupted from under my fingers.

Duskmon skidded to a halt as the attack nearly scorched him.

"Not too bad," he said. I glared at him and launched another attack.

"BURNING COMET!" I shouted as my entire body was bathed in a black and orange light. It turned into the equivalent (and mass) of a meteorite as I was propelled toward him. On impacting his body it started to break apart. I jumped away from him as he collapsed to the ground. I picked him up and threw him out of the cave where he crashed unconscious on the ground. I left the cave and met the others on the ground.

"You ... whoa ..." Kouichi said as I emerged from the cave mouth. I jumped gracefully down to the ground and stood in front of him.

"Everything alright Kouichi?" I asked. He nodded and stepped back.

"Just ... wow ..." he muttered as I changed back into my human form and collapsed. He rushed to catch me as I started to go limp.

"Well it looks like we're done here," he muttered.

"Something seems strange though." Fladramon said.

"What?" Kouichi questioned as the symbol for the spirit of the abyss (a never ending circular maze of black light) appeared on the screen of my d-tector. Something seemed strange about it though.

"The spirit ... it's ..." Kouichi started.

"There is some missing data," Fladramon said. They both looked at each other and then at me.

"There isn't much we can do about it." Kouichi said as he shifted me in his arms.

They went back to find the others. It was quite a long walk. I was confident in these two though. I knew that they would be able to protect me as I healed and recovered my strength.

-End chapter 6-


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon Dragon's Curse:

Book 1: Spirit of the Abyss

Chapter 7: Dare you Say Run

-com-

Chapter 7: Dare you say run

"Where are we going now?" I asked as I sat up in Kouichi's lap.

_Don't_ freak out Rei I told myself.

I wasn't exactly used to waking up in a position like this.

"I wish I knew," he muttered. He drew me closer and seemed to be examining me.

"Is there something wrong ... Kouichi ..." I started as his lips met mine. I gasped slightly and then responded with my own passion.

It was long and heated ... I didn't think that something could ever feel this good ... or taste this good ...

_He's_ hot I thought.

_I_ am kind of surprised. I wasn't expecting her to respond like this Kouichi thought.

"If you two are done I think we should get going before something else finds us." Fladramon said. We pulled apart a few minutes later and I slumped in his arms.

"You have horrible timing ..." I muttered when I got my breath back. He said nothing only chuckling as he started to walk away. We got up and followed him away from the mountains.

"So we should go to meet the others right?" Tomi asked.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Takuya said as he slung an arm around Kouji's shoulders who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Get off ..." the light hybrid muttered.

"You know you like it," Takuya said as Kouji pulled away with a slight pink color to his cheeks.

"So what ..." he mumbled. Takuya looked surprised for a moment but just shook it off.

"I think we should try calling them," JP suggested.

"Sounds good! Sounds good!" Terriermon said cheerfully. We had almost forgotten that he was with us. We all sweatdropped as he rose into the air (using his long ears) and started flying ahead.

"Wait up," JP cried as he and Tomi rushed to catch up with the overly excited digimon.

I stood by Kouji as he looked off into the distance.

"Well I guess we should get going ..." I muttered. He seemed to have not heard me as he just continued to stare off into space.

"Kouji ..." I murmured as I slid my hand into his. He jerked away from me and then realizing what he had done colored an interesting shade of red.

_He's_ cute I thought.

"Sorry ..." he muttered as he started to walk away. I said nothing but caught up with him easily and grabbed his hand. He blushed slightly but made no further action. He even seemed to like it.

"We should find the others," Tomi said again.

"I know ... and I'm not sure how much farther I can carry Zoe," JP said.

"She's not that heavy is she ..." Tomi mused.

"Not really but we were just in a fight remember," the thunder hybrid said. Tomi just nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey guys! Come on!" JP said as he looked back. The sight that met his eyes was enough to make him almost drop his passenger.

"Kouji ..." Tomi started.

"... and Takuya," JP finished.

"That's new ..." Tomi stated.

"Come on guys this isn't a date!" I shouted at them. For a moment they seemed almost not to have heard but then their hands tightened on each other and they both blushed a bright red. They started running toward us as quickly as they could to avoid being teased further.

"Hey ..." I muttered as something vibrated in my pocket.

"Reimei is there something wrong?" Kouichi asked me.

"I'm okay ... You can call me Rei you know Kouichi," I told him. I pulled my d-tector out of my pocket and felt it.

_I_ think someone's trying to contact us. I'm not sure how I know this I thought as I turned to Kouichi and the waiting Fladramon.

"I think the others are trying to contact us." I said. I pressed the call button on my d-tector as static was heard.

"... ... *comcrackle-* ... Kouichi are you there ..." a voice asked. I gave my d-tector to him as he answered,

"Kouji ... where are you guys?"

"We're somewhere in between the Forest Terminal and the Desert Terminal." Kouji said.

"Where are you guys?" asked another voice.

"We're near the Darkness Terminal and the Dark Mountains," Fladramon answered.

"That's pretty far from here," Bokomon informed everyone.

"Let's meet where the Light, Darkness, and Fire terminals cross," suggested Fladramon.

"I never thought of that," Bokomon said.

"That's Gyramy Village!" Terriermon said cheerfully as it flapped its ears.

"Okay ..." rang through all three d-tectors as he started humming.

"We'll see you guys in a few days." Kouichi said.

"It will take that long for us to arrive there from here," Fladramon told us.

"Sounds good," Kouji told his brother.

"So we're going to Gyramy Village?" I asked for confirmation. Fladramon nodded.

"There are always the lakes there ... Also there is a special ceremony as a tribute to the ..." he started and then cut himself off.

"What?" I asked.

"There is a ceremony for the Warriors of Lust," he finished. Kouichi's eyes went wide and he clutched me tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He said nothing for a moment as he seemed to be lost in memory.

"They're the ones who ..." he started and trailed off.

"What's the big deal about these warriors of lust?" I asked them. Fladramon sighed and finally answered,

"They are the ultimate enemies of the Legendary Warriors. Even more so than those Tainted Legendary Warriors." he finished as he kicked dust up with his tail in anger.

"..." I attempted to say something ... anything.

"They are the exact opposite of the Legendary Warriors." he continued. I gave him a weird look. After a moment of silence he answered.

"Their main power is the control of lust. They can put just about anyone under their spell ... including the warriors who have twice saved this world." I still seemed a little confused. Kouichi squeezed my hand tightly as he thought about how to elaborate.

"They almost took Kouji before ..." he muttered. I looked horrified as I pushed myself closer to him. I nuzzled his neck to try and calm him down.

(flashback): 1 year previously:

"So it looks like you are the Legendary Warriors." a strangely familiar voice said.

"Duskmon ..." I muttered as I looked up. I was met with a pleasant surprise as my blue eyes met violet ones.

"I am Shadowmon," the digimon said. (A n: Shadowmon is Duskmon's twin) I remembered hearing something about him before.

"Leave him alone!" Kouji cried as he pulled me away from the strange warrior clad in black armor.

"I think I want you," he said pointing at Kouji. Kouji's eyes widened for a moment as his expression grew darker.

"You think I'd let you take him." someone said. I was surprised to see Takuya standing in front of us.

"Takuya ..." Kouji muttered as he released me.

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends." Takuya said confidently.

"Who said anything about hurting them. I just want a better look at him. You have quite a nice body." he said as he stared with his fathomless violet eyes at Kouji.

This made me angry.

"Kouji isn't going with you!" I shouted. My twin seemed not to have noticed as he stepped casually around Takuya.

"Kouji?" Takuya asked as Kouji walked closer to the strange dark warrior.

"That's it ... come to me ... come to the lust you feel ..." Shadowmon breathed as Kouji got even closer.

_I_ have to do something I thought helplessly as my twin continued toward Shadowmon.

"You're mine now," Shadowmon said as Kouji reached him. Kouji slipped his arms around Shadowmon's waist as a huge smile spread across the warrior's face.

"Kouji!" I shouted as their lips met.

It hurt so much to see him like that. To see him possessed and practically drooling over that digimon. I really wanted to just pull him away and beat that digimon up right now.

"Kouji!" I tried again but to no avail. He seemed to be so deep in lust and ... well he just couldn't hear me.

Takuya was the first to act. He silently changed into Agunimon and slipped away. We all wondered where he had gone. What would he be doing at a time like this?

I changed into my human spirit form as Kouji's hands started roaming the body of that digimon. I didn't mind yaoi at all. In fact I was gay myself but this ... this just wasn't right. To have something like this without love and without recognition ... that's just wrong. That's probably what lead to the actions I performed next.

"Pyro Punch," I muttered as I moved behind Shadowmon.

"Wha?" he gasped as my flaming fist connected with the back of his head. The warrior of lust just stared at me wide eyed as many emotions could be seen in his eyes. Anger was the one that stood out the most.

"He's mine ..." he murmured as he rubbed Kouji's crotch. Kouji moaned lowly but it just sounded wrong.

"Kouji you have to fight it! This isn't you. I know the warrior of light we all know still exists," I pleaded for him to come back to us. To come back to me.

"... let go ..." Kouji muttered after a few minutes.

"You want me ... I can tell ..." Shadowmon said as he suckled Kouji's neck. Kouji almost lost himself again as he finally slowly started to struggle.

"Release me," he said firmly as he threw Shadowmon into the wall. He closed his eyes tightly as all traces of the lustful possession left his body.

"Looks like its time to take care of this loser," Kouji said.

_That's_ the spirit Kouji I thought.

"Spirito Evolution! Wolfmon!" he shouted as his body was bathed in the familiar white light. The warrior of light slashed the offensive enemy with his light swords.

"Lobo Kendo!" he shouted as he administered fierce sword strikes to the darker warrior.

"Spirito Evolution! Lowemon!" Kouichi shouted as he became the black armored lion.

"Let's take him down," he growled as he charged energy in the lion symbol at his chest.

"I agree this guy's getting on my nerves." I said as I summoned my most powerful attack.

"Howling Laser!"

"Shadow Meteor!"

"Salamander Break!" The attacks hit the lustful warrior and he disappeared in a flurry of black sparks.

(end flashback)

Kouichi shivered from behind me as he seemed to be lost in his memories. I kissed him and he responded enthusiastically as he seemed to come back to earth.

"Are you all right?" I asked him as he stood up straight.

"Yeah I'm fine. I can't let the past cloud my actions." he said. We just stared at him but finally concluded that he would be all right.

"Let's go then." I said.

We walked along the craggy path toward Gyramy village as it was nearly dark.

"We should stop for the night." Fladramon said as his eyes searched the darkness for shelter.

"We can still travel. Just because it's dark doesn't mean ..." I started.

"He's right Rei ... It's dangerous at night in the Digital World," Kouichi said as he put an arm in front of me effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"All right," I agreed.

_I_ still think we should keep going I added in my mind as an afterthought.

About fifteen minutes we had located a cave to stay in for the night.

"This'll be interesting ..." I mused as I explored the cave.

"At least we'll be dry ..." Kouichi murmured as he stopped me again.

"You're going to make yourself dizzy doing that," he muttered with a short laugh.

"I don't get dizzy that easily. Besides you kinda need to be able to see for that," I said as I sat down against the wall.

"I guess so ..." he said sitting down next to me. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. Fladramon just gave us a weird look and lit the logs he had found.

We laid out our sleeping bags next to each other. (Zoe and JP had made sure to bring enough sleeping bags this time)

"We should all get some sleep." Fladramon said as he stretched his lean body out near the entrance to the cave.

"Shouldn't someone keep watch?" I asked.

"I put up a fire barrier. It's not very easy to break it and ... Well I'm the first they'll come to if someone manages to break it." Fladramon said as he yawned

"All right," I said as I settled into my sleeping bag next to Kouichi.

"You cold Rei?" he asked me a few hours later.

"Nah ... I don't get cold." I told him. He leaned closer to me as he shivered slightly.

"You're the one who seems to be cold." I remarked.

"Just wondered if I was the only one." he muttered as he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I'm not exactly normal ..." I started and then shut my mouth.

_That_ was very stupid I told myself in my mind.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Did you notice my claws earlier?" I asked. He laid his head next to mine and nodded.

"Well ..." I started as a tremor could be felt through the ground. I bolted upright as cracking noises were heard.

"GET UP!" I shouted to Fladramon as the noises got louder. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stood at attention in front of us.

"I shall protect you from whatever comes our way," he said solemnly. I nodded and came to stand beside him.

"Not necessary," I assured him. Kouichi stood next to me.

"Looks like another fight," I murmured as I pulled my d-tector out of my pocket.

"Spirito Evolution!" both me and Kouichi shouted. He turned into Lowemon but something was weird about me. I gained the orange, black, and red armor but that was about it.

"Huh?" I questioned as I stood up.

_Something_ is very wrong Kouichi and I thought together.

"There is only half the spirit therefore ..." Fladramon started. There was no more that needed to be said.

"Fine I'll just take them like this." I said confidently as the enemies charged us.

"What do you want?" I asked one of them as I slashed him across the left shoulder. He grit his teeth in pain and a small whimper slipped from his lips.

"Answer me," I growled as I held my gauntlets to his throat. He gasped and spluttered for a moment as he tried to catch his breath.

"... Gyromon he ..." the digimon said as he blacked out. Kouichi and Fladramon took care of the other digimon. They were only low level champions anyway.

"Geez Rei ... You're worse than nii-san." Kouichi said as he helped me to my feet.

"He doesn't really know anything." I said as I indicated the dark digimon at my feet. He just nodded and pointed his d-tector at the digimon.

- Gargesmon -

The Hellhound Digimon

Species: Virus

Age statis: Adult perfect

Stage: ultimate

Element: Darkness and fire

Attacks:

Gyotron Blaster

Gigatron Laser

Genkyrii Wheel

This digimon is the digievolution of Youkomon. He uses his sharp teeth and fiery claws to take down his enemies. His bite is deadly.

"While that's encouraging ... What do we do with him?" Kouichi asked.

"We take him with us," Fladramon said. We both stared at him confusedly.

"With a hostage we may have the upperhand when we fight the Dark Legendary Warriors." he continued. We both nodded seeing the significance of a hostage.

"All right but I'm not carrying him," I said with a playful grin as I smirked at Kouichi.

"I'm not carrying him either," he said playfully as he connected our lips in a heated kiss. We both moaned into the kiss and he pressed me casually against a nearby wall.

"don't think you're getting the upper hand." I growled as I looked around. I opened my senses again and found that there were no more digimon in the area.

"We're clear," I told them. Fladramon said nothing as he picked up the unconscious Gargesmon.

We found another cave and Fladramon put up another barrier.

"We should be safe here," he said.

"That's what you said the last time," Kouichi said sweatdropping.

"He's right for once," I said as my black eyes flashed silver in the darkness. I leaned against the wall and closed them again.

"You ok?" asked Kouichi. I nodded and leaned against him. My body went limp as I let all the exhaustion take over. He laid out the sleeping bags and fell asleep with me in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Digimon Dragon's Curse:

(book 1) Spirit of the Abyss

Chapter 8: Memories of Darkness Reborn

Chapter 8: Memories of darkness reborn

Tomi, JP, Neemon, Bokomon, Takuya, and Kouji walked along the train tracks.

"Where are we going again?" Neemon asked. They all looked at him weirdly.

"Even I don't know much about this Gyramy Village." Bokomon said.

"Gyramy Village! Gyramy Village!" Terriermon called from ahead as he flew over their heads.

"What's with this village anyway?" asked JP. They all just stared at him.

"Since you seem to know something about it why don't you tell us," Kouji said as he grabbed the small rabbit-dog by the throat.

"Let him go Kouji," Takuya said. Kouji looked disappointed but let Terriermon go.

"It's where I grew up. But something's weird about it. There's a festival for ..." he trailed off.

"For what?" Tomi asked.

"For ... the Warriors of Lust," Terriermon said and quickly dodged as Kouji slammed his fist into one of the rails.

"The warriors of lust ..." Neemon asked. They all glared at him. He shrunk back away from them.

"They're back ..." Zoe said weakly as she stirred in JP's arms.

"you shouldn't be up," he said as she batted his arms away and slid to the ground.

"I can't believe this!" she shouted as her blue eyes went cloudy.

"Z?" Tomi asked. She seemed to be lost in a memory.

"Is she?" JP asked.

"Yeah," Takuya said.

"Firemon ..." Kouji murmured. He put his arms around Takuya as the taller boy's eyes glazed over.

"Takuya?" Tomi questioned.

"He'll be all right," Kouji assured him.

(Flashback): 1 year previously -

"Legendary Warriors ..." a strange looking digimon said as it looked for them. He had dark brown hair, bright orange armor, tanned skin, dark blue eyes, and carried a blood-red sword.

"I guess they're not around here," he said as he looked around. His dark blue eyes widened as he spotted them.

I was sitting there with the others when I felt something hot behind me.

"What?" I questioned as I turned around. I couldn't look away he was just so ... I really don't know how to describe this digimon. Sexy I guess is the best word.

"Takuya!" Kouji shouted as I started to walk closer.

"TAKUYA!" Zoe shrieked as I continued to ignore them. It was almost as if I was somewhere else. Somewhere else where only this sexy digimon mattered.

_My_ name is Firemon cutie I heard in my head as I reached him.

I watched helplessly as Takuya walked toward the strange fire digimon. It was before We had found out that Kouichi was Duskmon and saved him. I had had a crush on Takuya since we first met and I was willing to do anything for him. That is probably what prompted me to act so rashly now.

"Beast Spirit Evolution!" I cried as I changed.

"Garmmon!" I shouted as I became the swift moving wolf.

"Takuya you have remember who you are! Remember who we are. Remember who I am," I said as I reached out to him. He turned to me.

"You think you can just push me around Kouji. You think I'd let you do that. Well here's your answer!" he said as he pushed me hard into a nearby wall. The force of the attack was enough to knock me back into my human form. I stared at him with horrified eyes as he continued on his way.

_Takuya!_ Is that really how you feel about me? Do you really think I'm ... I thought as I leaned heavily into the wall

"Kouji you have to do something." Zoe said.

"I can't ..." I started.

"You have to!" she practically shouted at me. I shook my head and closed my eyes. She growled in frustration and turned to the boy she considered an older brother.

"Takuya! He's not ... you're not ..." she started as Takuya's lips met the lips of the fire digimon.

"Nooooooo!" she cried as the digimon encircled Takuya in his lustful embrace.

"You let him go!" Zoe shouted desperately trying to digivolve.

"Spirito Evolution! - - ..." she started as her body glowed that faint purple color again.

"Fai-Fair-Fairy - ''" she tried but broke down into tears before the transformation could be completed. The light faded and she collapsed on the ground crying.

"Takuya you have to come back to us. If not for me and the others at least for Kouji." she said between sobs.

It had been no secret that Takuya and I liked each other. Zoe said that's why we fought all the time. I had to agree because I found it enjoyable sometimes. But there were other times when I just couldn't stand Takuya. Despite this I still loved him. And this was going to kill me if I didn't do something about it.

"Takuya!" I shouted trying to get his attention again. It didn't work.

_Takuya!_ You have to come back to me I thought as tears came to my blue eyes. I tried to hold them back but it was no use. I silently stood there as the tears fell down my face.

"Takuya ... *comsniffle-* ... Takuya ... I ... I ... I ... I love you," I said as I barely was able to pick myself up.

The fire digimon seemed totally oblivious as he cradled Takuya in his arms.

"You like this don't you?" he asked as he rubbed Takuya's crotch. Takuya moaned and I felt sick to my stomach.

_That's_ just not right! That's supposed to be me I thought despairingly as I looked over at them.

"We'll be together forever won't we Taku-chan?" the digimon asked him. Asked Takuya ... my Takuya.

"I ..." Takuya started as he seemed to be struggling with something.

_TAKUYA_ ... I shouted in my mind. He seemed to have heard me because he started struggling then.

"Nande Cuso! Nani?" (what the hell? What?) Firemon cried as he was thrown into the ground roughly. Takuya leaned against the wall as his brown eyes stayed that same russet color as when he had first seen Firemon. To be honest it thoroughly creeped me out.

"Takuya?" I asked as I approached him. He looked at me with those creepy eyes and turned to help Firemon up.

_NANI?_ IIE (what? No) I thought as the fire digimon slipped his hands into Takuya's pants.

"You're mine ... forever ..." he said as he claimed Takuya's lips again. I tried to Spirit Evolve but it was no use. The white light came and faded as quickly as it had appeared.

"Takuya!" I cried again as I tried to reach him. The two ignored us like before. I got an idea then.

"Execute!" I said as I summoned my d-tector from the ground where I had dropped it earlier.

_Last_ time we were separated I sent signals through my d-tector to reach Takuya and the others maybe that'll work I thought as I activated the hikari symbol that now resided on my neck.

"Activate! Hikari Burst!" I cried as the light engulfed my body. It covered the entire area as the others eyes' widened.

Hikari - ..." I started as my eyes glowed white. Firemon saw this coming and did something about it.

"Takuya show them how much you care about me! Attack them now!" he growled. Takuya's eyes darkened as his shape warped.

"Agunimon!" he said as his body changed to that of the fire warrior.

"Now attack them! Attack Kouji!" he shouted as Takuya approached me.

"Yes ... attack me ..." I muttered as I closed my eyes and hoped for the worst. But it didn't come.

I could hear him breathing hard as he made small gashes along my left shoulder. His sword-hand started shaking as they got deeper and more aggressive.

"Attack him! What are you doing!" Firemon screamed.

"I ... I ... can't ..." he muttered as he slid his sword across my neck. The little amount of blood alerted me to the severity of the situation. I took advantage of Takuya's weakness and forced the sword back into its sheath.

"That's right Takuya ..." I panted as I barely was able to step away from him. I collapsed against the wall as his claws crashed into the place I had just been.

"Take him out!" Firemon commanded as he gripped Takuya's goggles tightly.

_That's_ it! If I can get those back maybe ... I thought. I didn't really get that much time to dwell on it because Takuya was after me again.

"Takuya ..." I murmured as I barely dodged his Pyro Darts. He looked at me again and his eyes got lighter for a second.

_I_ just have to ... I thought as I was narrowly scorched by his Salamander Break.

_This_ is for your own good I told myself in my mind.

I thrust forward as I knocked him off balance with the collision of our bodies. I leapt out of the way as he attacked again.

"Pyro Darts!" rang from his voice but I could tell now that it was completely forced. I ran at Firemon as he put up a wall of flames to block me.

"You're nuts!" he cried as I emerged on the other side of the flames.

"I may be crazy but at least I don't use cheap tricks to get what and who I want." I stated confidently. As he thought about that I lunged at him and caught him off guard. I grabbed the goggles as the fire got hotter.

"Firebolt!" he cried as he threw me away from him. Flames engulfed my body ... but I didn't care ... I had what I needed ...

I slid harshly across the ground but I had a smile on my face. I grabbed Takuya before he could do any more damage and slid the goggles around his neck. His eyes changed back to that sexy mahogany just for a brief moment and that just reassured me more. As I watched his eyes changed color again about five times before they returned to that russet hue.

_Nande_ Cuso I cursed in my head. Looks like I'll have to do more than that.

I staggered to my feet as Takuya walked toward me. With his claws out and his fangs bared he looked pretty intimidating.

"Takuya?" I asked as he brushed a clawed hand across my cheek. I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into him. This almost cost me as he tried to slash me across the face.

_It_ looks like I have no choice I thought as the only other option occurred to me. I had always wondered what it would be like kiss another male. I actually only wanted to try that out on Takuya. But I had never imagined it would be like this.

I pushed him against the wall and stroked his cheek. I used the momentary distraction to pin him against the wall. I stared deep into his eyes ... those eyes which looked so wrong on him ... I could see his eyes turning brown again as I slid my hand to his neck. I took a deep breath and did the one thing I had been wanting to do since I first met him. You guessed it ... I kissed him. I never expected the jolt of electricity that rushed through my body ... the same electricity I could feel coursing through his body as well ... He had just slung his arms around me to try and crush me but when our lips met another action took place.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss immediately. We both moaned as our tongues entered the others' mouths. It felt so good and before long I found myself french-kissing my best friend ... I didn't care though ... I leaned in more (putting more pressure on him) as my body took over. Before I could tell myself to stop I had released my fluids into his mouth. We both moaned at the taste and he pressed me closer to him. I realized that this was what he needed right now. I slid my arms around his waist as he sagged slightly from the immense pleasure. We continued to french-kiss as I closed my eyes. I drew apart for just a second for air and what I saw astounded me.

His eyes were a pure mahogany ... shining with the lust he felt ... But this was different ... I could tell ... This was how he truly felt for me. But before I could think much further on this I was slammed into the wall next to Takuya. The fire hybrid growled and stepped in front of my battered form.

"He's mine ..." Takuya growled as he showed the fangs and claws of Agunimon. When Firemon made a grab for him he slashed out with his claws which were glowing a dark orange.

"RETRACT RESTRAINT!" Takuya cried as he furiously punched and kicked Firemon. The extra power to his claws evened the score quite a bit. Firemon gasped as Takuya slashed him across the neck. His over heated claws raked across the deep red symbol at the lust warrior's neck as Firemon screamed. He disappeared in a burst of red sparks as Takuya turned away.

He picked me up in his arms and changed back into his human form.

"Kouji ... are you all right?" he breathed as the tears that had been threateningly close to falling from my eyes finally did.

"I don't remember what I did ... but ... I'm sorry Kouji. I wish that I could have deleted him ... What I do remember isn't pleasant. I will never hurt you again." he said firmly as he connected our mouths together. I was surprised at first but gave in and responded with my own passion as he gripped me tighter. I moaned as he slid his tongue past mine and deposited his fluids into my mouth. It felt so good ... He ended the kiss just as I was about to run out of air. He cradled my injured form as I slipped into unconsciousness.

- (end flashback) -

"That's all in the past now ..." Takuya murmured. He got a glossy look in his eyes. I guessed that he must be thinking about the same thing I was because ...

"' *commoan-* ... Takuya," I gasped as he held me close and kissed me full on the lips. I responded eagerly but kept some of my passion in considering he didn't remember how it felt to me before.

"Don't hold back ... Kou ..." he said huskily in my ear as he went back to kissing me. Before I noticed he had slid his tongue past mine and I could feel that sweet fluid down my throat again. I moaned and started to suckle on his tongue as I ran out of air. I slumped against his body as he held me tightly.

"Did this happen before too)" he asked me. I said nothing just nodded and buried my face in his neck.

Zoe seemed to come out of her memories at that very moment. She gasped and made a cooing noise as she saw us.

"You guys are so cute," she murmured as she stood up. I shivered as something came to mind. Takuya looked confused but started licking my neck which calmed me down. JP gave us weird looks while Tomi seemed as fascinated and happy as Zoe. It had been a hard life for us and those two were just happy to see things going so well.

"What is it Kouji?" Takuya asked as I reluctantly drew away from him.

"What if we see them again ..." I said in a small voice. Takuya gave me a sympathetic look.

"No matter what they try to do ... I am not going to hurt you again ..." he said as he stroked my cheek. I automatically leaned into him and a soft moan escaped my lips. He continued his actions and hummed a little bit.

"I've got to agree with Zoe ... You are so cute," he said as I leaned into him. He hugged me and kept his arms around me to keep me from falling over. My expression of horror changed to one of pleasure as he brushed my raven hair aside and began to suckle the back of my neck. I moaned lowly and pushed closer to him as the suckles got more heated and demanding. We pulled apart as a Trailmon arrived.

"Can you take us to Gyramy Village?" Takuya asked the train digimon.

"Yes ... well ... I'm not sure why you'd want to go there ..." the train replied.

"Why?" Tomi asked.

"There is that devil festival going on there right now ... They practically worship these warriors ... well if you can call them that ... Digimon are in the streets wearing revealing clothing to just try and get touched by them ..." the train continued. JP gave it a strange look.

"The Warriors of Lust," he said more to himself than us. He shook it off and opened the doors. We all got on the train as it road off. Takuya held me in his lap as we both got some much needed sleep.

I woke with a start as I heard growling nearby.

"What's going on?" I asked my two companions. Kouichi was asleep next to me and Fladramon looked pretty out of it. I walked over to where we had put the Gargesmon (after we'd tied him up) and found him trying to get free. I looked him straight in the eyes and he cringed at my heated gaze.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," I told him in a low voice as to not wake the others.

"Why not?" he said as he blinked at me.

"Having trouble seeing here in the dark ..." I teased. He growled at me.

"Too bad ... Unless you want me to make some light." I said seriously. He nodded and I smirked.

"You asked for it," I told him.

I put my hands together and muttered Darkness Breach as faint purple light emanated from the bracelet I always wore. I turned toward him and placed my hand before his eyes. He gasped in amazement as his eyes adjusted. He seemed surprised that I was human but otherwise showed no other visible action. My smirk widened as the light got brighter. I took the bracelet off and put it right in front of his eyes. He flinched as his vision went hazy and he fell limply to the ground. Someone stirred from the other side of the cave. I felt a gentle hand on my arm as I put the bracelet back on.

"What are you doing up?" Kouichi asked me.

"I don't sleep well," I said as if that explained everything. He just looked at me and drew me into his arms.

"Is this about ... what you were trying to tell me earlier?" he asked as he started to suck on my neck. I pressed myself closer to him and leaned back which exposed more of my neck. I moaned as his teeth broke the skin slightly and a contented sigh escaped my lips.

"Just makes me wonder how the others will react ... to us ..." I asked no one in particular.

He continued to nip and suckle my neck as more moans came from me.

"I'm surprised Fladramon isn't awake," I said as he bit down a lot harder than I had been expecting and got a deep growl from me. Before he could do anything he was on the ground (with me on top of him) and staring into lusty black eyes.

"I didn't think ... sorry," he muttered as I got off him.

"I just over reacted." I said as I offered him my hand. He took it and pulled himself up.

"So what were you trying to tell me before?" he asked. I shook my head and lead him back to the sleeping bags.

"I'm not exactly human ..." I said as I settled on top of mine. He followed my actions and gave me a quizzical look.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I'm ... I'm ..." I started and bit my lip.

"You can tell me you know ... Considering what I've gone through in the past three years I'm not going to be that surprised." he said as he stroked my cheek. He fingered the hickeys he'd just created as I continued.

"I'm a dragon Kouichi ..." I admitted. He just stared at me for a moment.

"I don't care ..." he whispered huskily in my ear. I pulled away from him roughly and leaned away.

"I'm serious ..." I said as he grabbed my hand.

"That explains these," he said as he fingered the now visible claws that had replaced my hands.

"I thought these were just weapons though," he said more to himself than to me. I shook my head at how naive he was.

"They activate when I get excited too," I murmured.

"Now what's that supposed to mean ..." he said as a small laugh escaped him. I smirked and pushed him to the ground. I looked down at him and bared my fangs.

"This doesn't scare you?" I asked as I sank them into his neck. He gasped and then moaned but didn't seem to know how to react otherwise.

"You sure ..." I said as my claws dug into his sides as my lips met his again. I slid my tongue past his and let him taste my hot fluids. He moaned and gripped me tightly as I sucked on his tongue for a moment before breaking the kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked disappointedly.

"Unfortunately you have the same lung capacity as a human although you have digital DNA. I on the other hand could have kept that up for hours." I said. He pushed me to the floor and got on top of me.

"Really?" he asked huskily as he started kissing me. My claws dug deep gouges into his sides as he continued to deepen the kiss. But all good things must come to an end.

He gasped as he started to run out of air. I gently lifted him off me and held him against me. The four inches he had on me didn't seem to make much of a difference right now. He panted and finally caught his breath.

"I could have kept going ..." he rasped out.

"Sure you could ..." I murmured as I stroked the symbol on his neck. (A n: The way I picture it ... All of the digidestined that have Spirits have the symbols for their elements in the digital language on their necks. If you think I'm weird then too bad for you!) He moaned and leaned heavily into me. Not expecting this kind of reaction my grip loosened on him.

The next day we got up and started off again. Fladramon carried the Gargesmon while Kouichi and I walked. I let my senses go all over the place again as I surveyed the area.

"It seems to be unpopulated in that direction ..." I said as I pointed east.

"That's the way we're going ... Maybe that's a good thing ..." Fladramon said as he gripped the hostage tightly.

"How did you get him to sleep so deeply anyway? ... Lady Reimei ..." he asked.

"Don't call me that ... Call me Rei ... You want to find out ..." I said as i played with my bracelet mockingly.

"No not really ..." he muttered. I smirked.

"It's a dragon's secret then ..." I said. Kouichi said nothing just took my hand in his as we continued to walk.

After we'd been walking for a few hours we came to a fork in the road.

"Which way do we go?" asked Kouichi.

"I'm really not sure ... I haven't come this way in quite a while ..." Fladramon said. We both sweatdropped.

"I believe it's that way," I said pointing west. After scanning the landscape I nodded.

"It is where the Light, Darkness, and Fire terminals meet right? If we go the way that has the most powerful dark signature that should lead us straight there ..." I said. Fladramon nodded. We started to walk west after that.

"Are we almost there?" asked Gargesmon who had just woken up about an hour before.

"I think so ..." Fladramon said. This got him groans from the three of us. Just then something flew into us.

"Oof ... sorry ..." someone said as they collided with me. I grabbed them quickly before they fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked the small digimon in my arms. He just nodded.

"I'll be fine thank you ..." he said.

"If you don't mind me asking ... What exactly are you?" I asked. He shook his head in dismissal and replied,

"That's no problem at all ... I'm Patamon." he said.

"Patamon as in ..." Kouichi's eyes went wide as he thought.

"Yes ... We were attacked Kouichi," Patamon said as he raised his arms.

"I'm kinda tired ..." he said as he slumped in my arms.

"Looks like we have another one ..." I said as I grinned at Kouichi. He nodded and took Patamon from me.

"He looks all right ..." he said.

"This is bad. The Celestials were taken down and ..." he started.

"Calm down ..." I said as I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and licked his neck. He leaned into me for a moment before calming down.

"It'll all turn out fine." I told him.

"I sure hope so." he said.

There wasn't really anything eventful that happened the rest of the day. Gargesmon got annoying and tried to attack Fladramon so I got to demonstrate my Darkness Breach ability. It knocked him out again and we went on our way. We finally stopped as it got dark.

"I still think this is pointless," I voiced my annoyance.

"I know but ... bad things have happened before when I traveled at night here in the Digital World." Kouichi said.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"Did anyone ever tell you why we hate Duskmon so much?" he asked me. I just shook my head. He pulled me against his chest and sighed heavily.

(flashback): 2 years previously:

"Duskmon!" Cherubimon screamed as I rushed to the throne room.

"Yes my lord ..." I said as I panted slightly from running all the way from the other side of the castle.

"Go find the digidestined now!" he ranted.

"We were going to let them come here remember ..." I said softly.

"I want them here now! I want to torture them now! Those two ... the child of light and the child of fire are supposed to end up together ... I'm not going to let that happen!" he shouted.

"From what I've seen they hate each other," I supplied. He just gave me an annoyed look.

"Everything we throw at them ... It just seems to make them closer. We send Grottomon after them and the two team up with their beast Spirits and defeat him. We send Arbormon and the two get their fusion spirit evolutions and defeat him. We send Ranamon and the two team up with the others and take her down. We throw Mercurimon out there and they get their Hyper Spirit forms and take him down! What more can we do!" the angry angel ranted.

"I don't know ..." I said. He seemed to get angry with me.

"You're supposed to give suggestions even if they suck! It makes me feel better." he said. I just shook my head and started to leave the room. But I was stopped before I could get through the doorway.

"Duskmon! You don't just leave me!" I turned around and shook my head. My raven locks covered my eyes as I had decided to take my mask off today.

"I don't feel like it! I'm not just going to sit here and be your enjoyment! Not like the others." I said seriously as I started out the door.

"I won't let you ... I won't let you do that!" he shouted as his body glowed with a dark aura.

_Great_ he's mad I thought as I walked a little faster. That didn't help me at all.

"CRIMSON STRIKE!" he shouted as I was hit by black thunderbolts. I leaned against a wall in order to dodge most of them. This just got him angrier.

"JUSTICE STRIKE!" he shouted as he joined me in the hall. I couldn't dodge this attack because it filled the entire hallway. I slumped against the floor as my body was assaulted with the thunderbolts.

"That's more like it," he said as he picked up my limp form. My eyes went wide as he held a sword to my throat.

"Go get them," he growled.

"But master Lucemon said ..." I started as he pressed the blade down causing some of my blood to trickle down my neck.

"I don't care what Lucemon said ... If you want to live you'll do this!" he shouted. I nodded as the words reverberated through my head. He let me go and thrust me toward the entrance of the castle.

(end flashback)

"That's horrible ..." I said as Kouichi's grip on me loosened.

"Who's Lucemon?" I asked as I remembered the name from his memories.

"What?" he asked.

"I can read minds ... I saw that ... everything ..." I said as I clenched my fists. He gasped as I ended up nearly crushing his wrist.

"Um ... Rei ..." he said as he tried to remove my hand. Realizing what I was doing I loosened my grip.

"Sorry ..." I said. He just nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure the others would have reacted the same way." he said matter of factly.

"So ..." I prompted.

"Lucemon was ... well ..." he started.

"He was a Celestial digimon who went crazy. They call them the fallen angels ... I should know more about him then any of the others but I just don't. We fought him two years ago ... or at least the others did ..." he continued.

"And where were you?" I asked him.

"I was ... After they purified Duskmon and I purified the Spirits of darkness I went into a coma. I resided in the human world while they had to fight the final battle. I didn't really know Kouji at the time ... but I still felt bad that I couldn't be there. They fought him as Susanoomon. (I don't know the Japanese name) This digimon could only be created with the 10 Spirits of the legendary warriors. If you think about it there are 20 because each element has a human spirit and a beast spirit. They took him down and I woke up." he said. I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sure they were just glad you were ok." I told him. He nodded.

"I'm sure Kouji was," he said. I grinned at him.

We set up camp and went to sleep. Patamon slept in my arms as Kouichi kept me pressed up against him. I didn't really mind much. It felt good to relay the dark memories in your past. I just wish I remembered mine so I could tell him.


	9. Chapter 9

Digimon Dragon's Curse:

(book 1) Spirit of the Abyss

Chapter 9:

Perils and Surprises

Chapter 9: Perils and surprises

"What's up?" asked JP.

"... nn ... JP just be quiet ..." Kouji said as he snuggled into Takuya's chest.

"Looks like you're comfortable Kouji," JP said with a smirk. Kouji just glared at him.

"Leave him alone JP. We've all had a long day ..." Takuya said as he yawned and started licking Kouji's neck. JP gave them weird looks and stared out the window.

I sat there huddled in Takuya's lap. I had only dreamed of such a position before. I started to moan as he licked my neck and JP left us alone. I relaxed further as his hand slid inside my pants.

He started stroking me ...

"'' "**commoan-** ... Takuya!" I gasped as he began to work me up. My instinct at that moment was to stop him. He looked a little hurt when I did but seemed to understand.

"Sorry ..." he murmured going red. He started suckling my neck after that. Whenever he does that ... I just don't remember much ...

I tried to fall asleep. It was really hard considering it was kind of dark and all. I'm not really afraid of the dark but ...

_Get_ a grip ... Tomi ... I told myself. I heard noises as I closed my eyes.

_I'm_ definitely not sleeping now I thought.

I opened my green eyes to see Takuya and Kouji not far away. I gasped lightly as I watched them. Takuya kept licking and sucking on Kouji's neck and his hand kept moving ... I was a little surprised when Kouji stopped him. Those two have been in love since we got to the digital world the first time. They're cute and all and I really wouldn't mind if they actually started going out. But JP he's just ... He almost seems jealous. It's weird though because he seemed to like Zoe a year ago. Then again she obviously hated him so I really don't blame him ...

I slumped in my chair next to Tomi as I stared out the window. I turned to him as he gasped. I looked to where he was watching Takuya and Kouji.

_This_ kid is a little young for this I thought as I watched them as well.

_They're_ so cute! The way they handle each other ... The way they kiss and lick each other ... It's like they can't keep their hands off each other. I think the reason they're not going out is because it would complicate things I thought to myself.

_I_ just hope it works out for them. ... Wake up Izumi! You like yaoi but just stop ... I told myself furiously in my mind.

"Let's get going ..." I said as I yawned and got up. I walked over to the spring that was nearby the campsite Fladramon had chosen. Personally I thought that sleeping during the night hours was completely unnecessary. Being a dragon I don't sleep too well anyway. But sleeping at night when we could be traveling ... We could have been to Gyramy Village already if we'd kept going during the hours of the night.

"Rei ..." Kouichi said as I had just finished washing my face.

"What's up?" I asked him. He just said nothing and kissed me. I responded a little stronger than he was expecting because he started to lose his balance. Knowing this would probably happen I snaked an arm around his waist to steady him. I laughed out loud as I pulled away.

"That's what you get when you spring something like that on me ..." I said as I got my breath back. He just nuzzled my neck in response. Because I wasn't ready for it that action it almost made me fall over. I tightened my grip around his waist as I steadied myself.

"Now who's off balance ..." he said laughing. I steadied myself with a frown and then started laughing too.

Fladramon came over to us with a confused look on his face.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Not too long Flamey ..." I said. He gave me a strange look.

"It's just a nickname." I explained.

"Okay ..." he said. I sweatdropped and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're all friends here. Besides your name is a little long anyway. What did your family call you?" I asked him. He looked cryptic as he stepped away from me.

_What_ did I say ... I thought.

"My family ..." he said as he continued to back away.

"I'm sorry ... did I offend you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No ... it's just ... well ..." he stuttered as he collected his thoughts.

"I never really knew my parents. I grew up with Seraphimon and Ophanimon. They found me one day when I was small ... I have trained with them ever since. You could say that I'm Seraphimon's apprentice ..." he said as his eyes glazed over in memory.

"I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have mentioned it. I don't even know who my parent's are ..." I said as I closed my eyes.

After that we left to continue our journey to Gyramy Village. There really wasn't much to talk about ... I hoped it would stay that way because I really didn't feel like talking right now ...

_Wonder_ why I don't remember ... I should but I just don't. It's as if someone erased my memories ... When I find them ... I thought to myself.

I was brought out of my musings when Patamon woke up. I had been carrying him for a few hours now and he had barely been breathing.

"Is everyone all right ..." he said as he yawned. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to look around.

"What's ... Why can't ... Are you guys still here ..." he questioned with a slightly panicked voice. I just gave him a sympathetic look.

"I think whatever they did to you affected your vision Patamon ..." I told him. He looked toward the direction of my voice but couldn't locate it.

"I guess ..." he said as he nuzzled into my chest.

"Looks like you'll have to learn how to fight again Master Patamon ..." Fladramon said.

"Uh right ..." Patamon said as he stretched his arms.

"Watch it ..." I said almost angrily as one of his wings scratched against my neck.

"Chill Rei ..." Kouichi said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry ..." I muttered as Patamon got comfortable again.

We all woke with a start as loud booming noises could be heard.

"What's going on?" cried Neemon as he clutched tightly to Bokomon.

"I don't know ... get off me!" the book carrying rabbit yelled. I laughed softly as Takuya opened his eyes.

"Something's wrong ..." he said as he sat up straight. His arms tightened around me as a loud whistle could be heard from the Trailmon.

"We are experiencing some rough terrain ..." he told us as the train began to rock from side to side. The rest of the digidestined grabbed onto the poles or each other as I grabbed Takuya's hand.

"We'll be all right," I told him as he closed his eyes in pain. The whistling got louder as we entered a tunnel.

"What do you want Blaze?" the Trailmon asked as he talked to another digimon.

"I want your passengers. I was told to take them to Breezy Village." the other digimon said. I looked out of the window and saw that there was another Trailmon there. But this train digimon had dark red cars and fathomless black eyes.

"Who told you that?" our Trailmon said as the cars were roughly shifted to the side.

"I was told by Gyromon!" the other train (Blaze) yelled as he slammed our car with a heavy chain.

"You'll have to go through me first," our Trailmon said as he charged a beam of light in his mouth.

"TELEP REIGN!" he shouted as he released the beam of light. Blaze tried to dodge the blast but got partially injured from it anyway.

"You can't dodge forever ..." Trailmon said as he picked up speed. Blaze was racing down the tracks now trying to get away. Or at least that's what it looked like ...

He stopped abruptly as we rounded a corner. This effectively stopped our train in its tracks.

_So_ that's what he was trying to do I thought. Before the rest of us could Spirit evolve to help the trailmon the car was flipped over.

"Aaaaah!" was heard from Zoe, Tomi, and JP as the car began to spin wildly.

"Calm down!" I yelled at them as the speed was increased.

"Hikari Blaze ..." I muttered as I activated the Hikari symbol at my neck. (A n: Hikari is the Japanese word for light) The light filled the entire room as the car began to slow down. I slumped against Takuya as the psychic power took its toll on me.

"Thanks Kouji ..." Takuya murmured as he laid me across his lap. This was a more comfortable position but it still got us a stern glare from JP. Takuya just shrugged and touched the Hikari symbol as the light died down.

The train slowed and came to a screeching stop just before we would have hit Blaze.

"Thanks ... whoever did that ..." Trailmon muttered.

"They won't save you for long!" Blaze hissed furiously as he charged up an attack.

"BLAZING Scorcher!" he cried as he launched his attack. The attack seemed to be coming toward us extremely slow.

"Hikari Barrier ..." I muttered as I could hear something similar from the others.

"Pyro barrier ..."

"Ice barrier ..."

"Thunder barrier ..."

"Wind barrier ..." The others said as our barriers combined to protect Trailmon from the attack. The attack hit the barrier and rebounded on its owner. Blaze screamed as his data started to break up.

"Why don't you do the honors Kouji," Takuya said as I opened a window. I waited a few seconds to make sure that I wasn't in danger of being attacked and then slipped out.

"Your soul will live on in a better place ... Fractal Code Digitize!" I said as my d-tector glowed white. Blaze's data was absorbed into the small device as the Trailmon turned to look at me. Blaze turned into a digi-egg and flew off away from us. I got back into the train and reclaimed my spot on Takuya's lap. He hugged me tightly and kissed me as thanks.

"Thanks to your help we'll be on our way again. Expect some bumpy rails for a while this isn't exactly the best part of the Digital World to be in," Trailmon said. We all nodded and got back to our seats. We immediately fell back to sleep as the train started moving again. But not all of us ...

"Takuya ..." I murmured as he stroked my hair.

"Yes ..." he said distractedly.

"Do you think we'll find them again?" I asked him.

"Find who?" he asked me.

"The others ... Kouichi ..." I said sadly.

"This isn't the time for doubts Kouji'" he growled as he connected our lips. All that doubt and misery was washed away as I responded. Tongues clashed and fluids were exchanged ... We both fell asleep after that ... ... ... ...

"Are we almost there?" Patamon asked from his place on my shoulder.

"I believe so ..." I said as I scanned the area again.

"It should be only twenty miles from here. If we go faster and don't stop we should get there by late tonight." I said. Kouichi looked at me.

"Can we do that?" he asked.

"We can if I fly you there." I said cheerfully.

"Is that a good idea ..." Fladramon mused.

"it's not dangerous if that's what you mean. I can go for a few more hours without sleep." I told them.

"Although it'll mean we'll be flying in the dark." I continued. They stared at me both of them thinking on this aspect.

"I guess if it's not for too long ..." Kouichi started.

"I'm here to protect both of you ... and you as well Master Patamon." Fladramon said seriously.

"You don't have to do that. I believe these two can handle themselves even if they are tired out from walking." Patamon said. I nodded gratefully. The others said nothing as Patamon flew over and landed on Fladramon's back.

"Here goes ..." I murmured to myself as my body started glowing. It glowed red, then orange, then black as it took on a different shape entirely. Huge black wings sprouted from my shoulders, dark red claws emerged and took the place of my smaller light orange claws, dark red and black scales covered parts of my body, and my dark blue hair grew slightly longer and turned black. The scales covered my neck, wrists, shoulders, and ankles. It almost looked like I was wearing long fingerless gloves considering how high the scales went. I opened my eyes and they were a deep amber color. I spread my wings as I hovered a few inches off the ground.

"It feels good to have wings again." I muttered to myself.

"Is that your dragon form?" Kouichi asked me.

"No ... this is my hybrid form," I told them all. They looked at me with confused expressions so I elaborated.

"I haven't been able to transform fully into a dragon since before my parents ... well since before they ... I don't really remember when it was exactly but I think I was three. My father was sealed somewhere and my dad was killed a few weeks after I was born but that's all I remember."

_Whether_ that's my memories or the other ... I thought.

"So ..." Kouichi prompted.

"This form holds half my power ... Not only that but I could fight like this and not even need to use my Spirit." I told them.

"The amount of power is extraordinary," Fladramon said as he approached me.

I stepped in front of Kouichi and growled as my eyes flashed to a blood-red color. The others looked horrified as I charged a ball of dark-red energy in my claws.

"Stay back," I told them as something came toward us. I threw the ball of energy and the descending figure barely dodged it. The heated energy managed to scorch its tail however and it groaned in annoyance.

"You really need to work on your aim," it said more to itself than anyone else.

"Bajarmon," Kouichi said.

"What you know me ... I guess you would you did fight me earlier." the digimon said as it was revealed to be Bajarmon.

"I never fought you," Kouichi growled as his hand grasped his d-tector tightly.

"But you did fight my brother." he elaborated.

"The mental connection ..." I muttered as I glared daggers at the dark light hybrid.

"Yeah well just because you know who I am doesn't give you the advantage!" Bajarmon said as he charged up a dark energy beam in his laser gun.

"Right," I muttered as I closed my eyes.

I grabbed Kouichi and stepped out of the way as the beam of light missed us by a long shot.

"what?" he cried as another of my energy balls hit him. This time it hit him in the stomach and did substantial damage.

"Maybe our boss should just capture you instead of trying to delete you," he gasped as his body started to turn white. He disappeared in a white energy field as Kouichi and Fladramon looked at me confusedly.

"What did he mean by that?" Patamon asked.

_This_ kid seems different than the others but ... There is no way he could be a digimon Patamon thought.

"Yeah what did he mean?" Kouichi asked as I relaxed from my defensive position. My eyes closed again and when I opened them they were that dark amber color again.

"I'm not really sure ..." I said and trailed off.

-end chapter 9-


End file.
